Jogo da verdade!
by 5454545454545454545454
Summary: Jogo da verdade com o elenco do Inu yasha [rating T por coisas simples e.e], mandem suas perguntas!
1. Apresentação do Jogo!

**Jogo da verdade!**

Isa: caham, caham –tose e pega o microfone- BEM VINDOS AO JOGO DA VERDADE COM OS PERSONAGENS DE INU YASHA!!!!

Povo: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! \o/

Isa: Aqui todas as suas diversas duvidas serão respondidas caríssimos telespectadores! o/

Povo: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Isa: Que entrem os convidados! \o

-O quinteto principal entrou e sentou-se nas respectivas cadeiras a ordem é essa: Inu yasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku e Sango com Kirara no colo-

Isa: Esses são os personagens principais, mas vocês podem fazer perguntas a todos os personagens! o/

-Entra Kouga, Ayame, os dois mela-cueca do Kouga-

Inu: O QUE ESSE LOBO NOJENTO ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! – pega o braço da Kagome com uma mão e com a outra a Tessaiga-

Kouga: LARGA A MINHA KAGOME!

Ayame: KAGOME! PARA DE ENFEITISAR O MEU KOUGA! Grrrrr. –segura o braço do Kouga como se fosse a ultima coisa do mundo.-

Isa: Errrr...

Kagome: Não ligue é sempre assim -.-.

Sango: É sempre assim.

Miroku: -de repente- Gostaria de...

Isa: NUNCA! Ò.Ó –da um tapa muito forte no nariz do Miroku que começa a sangrar- Se não quiser mais desinfeta! Ò.Ó

Sango: -atrás de Miroku de repente- Ouviu a menina Miroku. –com olha assassino-

Isa: Sou muito jovem para ser mãe solteira u.u

Todos (até o Inu e o Kouga): -capotam-

Miroku: Não se preocupe... Juro que serei um pai presente... ú.u –me abraça-

Isa: Tu vai morrer se não desinfetar AGORA MESMO! –o olha com uma arma na mão-

Miroku: -é arrastado por Sango-

Sango: Morra e aprenda seu pervertido miserável. Ù.ú

Isa: COM CERTEZA! Ò.Ó7

Inu: PARA DE CONCORDAR COM ELA!

Kagome: SENTA!

Isa: Legal... o.o

Kagome: Eu sei n.n

Inu: -no chão- maldição... X(

Isa: cof,cof u.u MAS VOCÊS TABÉM PODEM PERGUNTAR PARA A GALERA DO MAU! \o

-Entra Narak e comparsas-

Sango: Kohaku? Nãoooo T.T

Kohaku: Manaaaaa. T.T

Naraku: Huhuhu. –olhar diabólico-

Inu: Maldiçãooo... –com a cara no chão ainda, não sabendo que Naraku estava no estúdio-

Isa: E por ultimo... OS FOFOS E A COISA! \o

-Entram Rin e Sesshoumaru de mãos dadas e o Jaken (o coisa xD)

Jaken: Xenhor Sexhoumaru! Quem é a coisa que ela tanto fala?

Sesshoumaru: ... Você. – o mais friamente o possível-

Jaken: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Depois de tantoz anoz de serviso...

Isa: Para participar é muito fácil! –pisa no Inu yasha e para encima do coitado-

Inu: UH! – sentindo as costelas-

Isa: Vocês mandam suas perguntas pelas reviews! o/

Inu: ... –ESTATELADO NO CHÃO, SENTINDO AS COSTELAS E ainda por cima massacrado-

Isa: Ex:

_Para Sango..._

_Como é ter uma gatinha tão fofa no seu colo o tempo todo?_

Ai, eles terão o prazer de responder! n.n


	2. Confusões junto do elenco de Naruto!

**Hello! n.n espero que gostem!**

**

* * *

****Mayara Higurashe:**

-Pro Inu-kun: Como vc ainda consegue se encantar com a barrenta (lê-se "Kikyou")?

Inu: -cora- Ah? Bem! Errrr... –paraliza com a pergunta e com os olhares fulminantes de Kikyou ao fundo-

Miroku: -com banjo na mão- Panela veia é que faz comida boa... xD

Kagome: -em um canto da sala com escrevendo em um bloquinho- Ba.. Rren... Ta! Pronto! Pequei!

Sango: Inu yasha não é bom com perguntas de relacionamento u.u

Kouga: É que ele nunca teve um de verdade. –sorri triunfante pondo a mão no ombro de Kagome- n.n

Inu: O QUE DISSE LOBO MALDITO?

Kouga: A verdade. –olha desinibido-

Inu: MORRA! –saca Tessaiga-

Kagome: SENTA!

-Pergunta pro Mirok: Se vc já pediu a Sango-chan em casamento, pq nunca roubou um beijo? Até o Inu-kun e a Kagome-chan ja se beijaram... Tarado do jeito q vc e eu esperava alguma atitude XD

Kouga: O QUEEEEEEEEEE? O CÃO FEDIDO JÁ BEIJOU A MINHA KAGOME? Ò.Ó

Kagome: FOI POR ACIDENTE! FORÇA DA OCASIÃOOOOOO! Ó///Ò

Inu: Huhuhahauha! Vai me dizer que não gostou? XD

Miroku: Beijo só depois do casamento u.u

Sango: Vai me dar uma de 'monge certinho' agora? ò.ó

Miroku: Eu boto as coisas em ordem de importância XD.

Sango: E o que é mais importante para você?

Miroku: -se agacha e abraça as pernas da Sango- O teu amor n.n...

Povo: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 3 –Miroku bota a mão onde não deve-

Sango: -olha Miroku com olhar assassino e o soca fortemente-

Kagome: Essa deve ter doido... u.u

Miroku: E doeu. ç.ç

Inu: Na Sango. u.u

Sango: Nem tanto u.u

Miroku: T-T

-Pergunta pro Jaken: Vc gosta de ser menosprezado pelo Sesshoumaru ou vc simplesmente não percebeu q ele ignora completamente a sua existência?

Kagome: -com dois homens a puxando de um lado ao outro- Errrr... –vermelha - Cadê a apresentadora dessa bosta pra me defender?!

Miroku: É mesmo? Cadê ela?

Sango: E ainda tem coragem de perguntar por outra na minha frente? Ù.Ú –se vira-

Miroku: -vira de costas para Sango- Ué... Cadê a apresentadora? XD-apalpa Sango-

Sango: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! –Socou Miroku-

Shippou: Esses dois não tomam jeito nunca! Parecem crianças u.u!

Todos: "Ó quem fala ¬¬"

Inu: O que é aquilo lá? –aponta para um bilhete na câmera-

Kagome: Deve ser um bilhete dela ó.o

Kouga: Não é obvio seu baka?

Inu: CALA A BOCA! – pega o papel e o abre- LOBO SARNENTO! – começa a ler... –

"_Caros amigos... (Eca, que começo ¬¬)_

_Esse é o jogo da verdade com os personagens de Inu yasha (obvio ¬¬) então não vou ficar aqui para atrapalhá-los (nem para defendê-los XD) NÃO SE MATEM EM MINHA AUSÊNCIA! Ò.Ó E se forem matar alguém que limpem a sujeira, afinal o piso foi muito caro e EU NÃO QUE SANGUE NO MEU CENÁRIO!! Ò.Ó_

_Tchau l.- "_

Kagome: "Que sutil... u.u"

Inu: VAMOS TER QUE LIMPAR TUDO?!

Shippou: Isa-chan se foiiiii T-T e é tudo culpa sua Inu yasha! ÒÓ

Inu: NÃO É MINHA CULPA SE ELA SE CANSOU DE VOCÊ E FOI EMBORA!

Shippou: E QUEM É A IDIOTA QUE GOSTA DE VOCÊ?!

Kagome: T-T –sente o peso de uma pedra de 50 toneladas em sua cabeça-

Shippou: FORA A KAGOME!

Rin: Então quer dizer que estamos sozinhos aqui?

Sesshoumaru: Jaken cuide da Rin.

Jaken: O-onde você vai Xenhor Sexshomaru?

Sesshoumaru: Não te interessa...

Inu: E ainda tem um "P.S"!: _"E RESPONDAM LOGO A PERGUNTA DO Jaken caramba! O ANÃO-SAPO TAMBÉM TEM QUE TER SEUS 5 MINUTOS DE FAMA ANTES DOS CORMECIAIS!"_ Hum! Metida...

Na lanchonete do estúdio...

Isa: ATIM! -sentada no banco da lanchonete-

Tiozinho: E aqui está sua esfirra e como você é a apresentadora a Coca vai de graça! n.nb

Isa: Obrigada! Valeu Tio! n.n –começa a comer-

Sesshy: O que está fazendo? ¬¬

Isa: Comendo. E você?

Sesshy: Esquece... –volta para a sala-

De volta a sala onde se encontrava o elenco...

Sesshy: Voltei. –(para ser sincera, primeiro Sesshy foi ao banheiro)-

Kagome: Temos que apresentar a pergunta do Jaken de novo!

Inu: A culpa não é minha!

-Pergunta pro Jaken: Vc gosta de ser menosprezado pelo Sesshoumaru ou vc simplesmente não percebeu q ele ignora completamente a sua existência?

Jaken: Me - menosprezado? Co –como achim?

Inu: He! Vai me dizer que nunca notou?

Jaken: XENHOR SEXHOMARU -(até agora ninguém notou o SEXhomaru ú.u)- Na- NÃO ME MENOSPREZA MEIO YOUKAI MALDITO!

Rin: Meu raciocínio é... Antes desprezado e reconhecido do que esquecido e respeitado n.n.

Kagome, Sango, Shippou e platéia: "Que meiga... 3"

Jaken: Na - na verdade... É-é uma honra estar sempre com o Xenhor Sexhomaru e ELE NÃO ME MENOSPREZA!

Sesshy: Jaken cale a boca.

Jaken: Sim Xenhor Sexhomaru.

* * *

**S2.Mandy-chan.S2**

-Pergunta pro Kouga: vc não percebe que a k-chan não te quer ou ainda pensa que um dia vai ficar com ela?

Kouga: Quem é K-chan? O.o –sentado no chão ao lado de Kagome com um braço em seu ombro- Kagome é a única na minha vida! E um dia nós vamos nos casar n.n –com a mão que estava no ombro de Kagome segurava e massageava seus cabelos delicadamente com os dedos-

Ayame: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T-T

-Pergunta pra Sango: vc ainda tem esperança de um dia o Mirok pára de ser tarado?

Sango: Sim u.u

Inu: Sonhar é bom e é de graça XD

Sango e Kagome: -olham Inu yasha com olhares assustadores-

Inu: ÙxÚ hm.

Sango: Mesmo sabendo que isso não irá acontecer u.u

Miroku: -jogando cartas com o Kouga e Sesshoumaru- Do que estão falando? l.l

CORMECIAIS!

Kagome: ALELUIA! Não estava agüentando mais.

Inu: Vamos comer algo na lanchonete Kagome?

Kagome: Claro.

Kouga: Pode nos acompanhar se quiser cara de cachorro. –de repente-

3, 2, 1 e... VOLTANDO!

Trio: JÁ?!

* * *

**MariInha**

-o Inu yasha!! Quando vc vai dar um pé na bunda da ky-mumia e fica logo com a Kagome?!!

Inu: -Jogando cartas com Miroku, Kouga e Sesshoumaru- MALDIÇÃO! –perdeu

Sesshy: ...

Miroku: Você é muito ruim em jogos Inu yasha.

Kouga: Cego é melhor que você.

Inu: -cai na porrada com o Kouga-

Kagome: -no canto da sala com o bloquinho na mão- Ky -... Múmia! Pronto! n.nb

Sango: u.u "Sou a única pessoa disposta a falar sobre relação nesse programa?"

* * *

**Uzumaki Kagome-chan**

-Para Kagome: como e ter 3 ou+ homens super-gostosos babando por vc?

Kouga e Inu: 3?! Ò.Ó

Kagome: Problemático n.n" É como está em um show de rock ou no meio de uma guerra.

Kouga: Kagome fuja comigo e assim você nunca mais viverá em guerra. –pega com suas duas mãos as mãos da Kagome e encosta suas testa na dela - Eu prometo.

Dois mela-cueca: Venha conosco Kagome-chan! T-T

Inu: SÓ POR CIMA DO MEU CADAVER! –soca a bochecha do Kouga separando os dois-

-Kouga e Inu yasha caem na porrada-

-Será q um dia vc mata o inuyasha-no-baka de tanto falar senta?

Sesshy: Vamos fazer um teste? –frio-

Kagome: Boa sugestão u.u

Inu: -arrepia os pelos e cabelos- GIH!

Shippou: Preparar...

Kagome: arrrr –recolhe ar-

Miroku: Aprontar...

Kagome: - Engole saliva-

Inu: Nãooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ç.Ç –morrendo de medo-

Kouga: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! –sorrindo maléficamente-

Shippou e Miroku: JÁ!

Kagome: SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

Inu: AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! –desmaiou-

Kagome: INU YASHA! ºOº

Inu: X.X

Miroku: -Coloca o dedo no pescoço do Inu yasha- Ele ainda está vivo.

Sesshy e Kouga: Pena ¬¬.

Shippou: Hum! E ainda se diz um grande youkai u.u

Todos: ¬¬ -gota-

Sango: -com roupa de cientista anotando em o resultado em uma folha da prancheta- Conclusão: O Inu yasha pode até desmaiar, mas não morre u.u –ajeita os óculos-

Sesshy: Podemos fazer de novo outro dia.

Kagome: Sim! n.n

Kouga: Agente aproveita e leva cerveja.

Sesshy: Sim –friamente-

Saindo do banheiro do estúdio...

Isa: Ué... Estou com a sensação de que o Inu yasha está prestes a morrer, por que será? l.l

Voltando ao cenário...

-Para Sango: Por que não apresenta a Kirara pro Kyuubi, de NARUTO? Os filhinhos seriam + assassinos q o sesshy-chan ! Vc e d+!

Isa: -abre a porta e vê a pergunta- EHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NARUTO! –alegre-

Inu: O que é Naruto? –ainda no chão, volta ao mundo dos vivos-

Shippou: É de comer?

Isa: Serei a embaixatriz de Naruto nesse programa! Que entrem os personagens de Naruto! –sorriso 100 por cento felicidade- \o –Entram Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Oroshimaru, Tsunade, Jiraya, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Gai e Rock Lee-

Povo Narutista: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LINDO! TESÃO! FOFO E GOSTOSÃO!

Isa (Narutista): E ELE É... LINDO! TESÃO! FOFINHO E GOSTOSÃO! \o/ -coordenando a torcida narutista-

Naruto: Dettebayo Isa-chan! \o

Isa: Dettebayo Naruto! o/

Povo Sasurista: SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CASA COMIGOOOO! EU TENHO MATRALHADORAS EM CASAAAAAA! LINDOOOOOOOOOOO! CASA COMIGOOOO! TESÃO! BONITO E GOSTOSÃO!

Inu: KAGOME! O QUE SÃO METRALADORAS?! l.l

Isa: ESSA É A PLATÉIA SASURISTA! VIVAAAAAAAAAAA! \o

Platéia Sasurista: EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! \o/

Sakura: O SASUKE É MEU! –agarra Sask-

Naruto: A Sakura é minha Dettebayo! –agarra Sakura-

Sask: Irritantes ¬¬ -pega a braço da apresentadora-

Kibaristas: KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NÓIS TE AMAMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Kiba: Eu tenho fãns! –manda beijos para elas meio vermelho-

Akamaru: Au! n.n

Inu: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. –olha para Akamaru-

Akamaru: -olha para Inu yasha- Grrrrrrrrr.

Kakarsitas: SESEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! LINDO! TESÃO! TESÃOOOOOOOOOOOO! TIRA A MASCARAAAAAAAAAAA! LINDOOOOOO! CASA COMIGOOO! XD

Isa: Eita nóis... Esse povo está precisando de óculos.

Kakashi: -coloca a mão no meu ombro- Não se preocupe.

Inu: -olha para Kakashi- NANIIII?

**Flash Back...**

**Isa:** Olha lá quem vai se encontrar com o Inu yasha no beco! Eu bebi? Eu bebi tanto assim?!

**Itachi:** O que deu no Inu yasha? Eu pensei que...

**Isa:** Foi o Kakashi que armou isso!

**Itachi:** -encara o Kakashi com um olhar maléfico, já são inimigos faz tempo-

**Kakashi:** ? –percebe- O que foi?

**Isa: **OMG...

**NO BECO:**

**-**a pessoa misteriosa entra-

**Inu:** KAGOME! –sente um abraço- Me desculpe, eu não podia ter te abandonado com aquele Houjo... –abraça- Eu te... Te...

**Jakotsu:** Eu sei meu Inu yasha n.n... –esfrega a cabeça no peito do 'herói' e o abraça ainda mais forte-

**Inu:** JAKOTSU?!!!! –arrepia e cora violentamente e larga a bicha louca- SAI DAQUI!!!!

**Jakotsu:** AI, MEU INU YASHA NÃO PRECISA TER VERGONHA, EU TAMBÉM TE AMO.

**Inu:** CADÊ A KAGOME? –falando com um pouco de rancor e lutando para sair dos braços de Jakotsu que o prendera como correntes!-

**Jakotsu:** TA COM O HOUJO COMO VOCÊ MESMO DISSE E EU SOU SÓ SUA ESSA NOITE. –Olha Inu yasha nos olhos e aproxima seu rosto até o de Inu yasha-

**Inu:** SAI DAQUI JAKOTSU!!! POR FAVOR, SAIIII! SOCORROOOO! ME MANDEM SENTAAAAAR!!! –empurra o Jakotsu mais uma vez e nada-

**Jakotsu:** Ai como você está excitado hoje Inu yasha n.n –corado-...

**Inu:** NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Fim do Flash Back... (da fic: TV Maluca, mistura de 3 mundos XD)**

Inu: VOCÊ!

Kakashi: hm?

Inu: -Parte para cima do Kakashi-

Kakashi: -desvia facilmente dos ataques de Inu yasha-

Tsunade: POF! –joga Miroku longe com um soco- TARADO! MORRA! Ò.Ó

Inu e Sango: APOIADA!

**Flash Back de uns minutos atrás...**

Povo Sasurista: SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CASA COMIGOOOO! EU TENHO MATRALHADORAS EM CASAAAAAA! LINDOOOOOOOOOOO! CASA COMIGOOOO!

Miroku: -olha os peitões da Tsunade e quase morre de hemorragia nasal- SENHORITA!

Tsunade: Hm? –quando percebe tem duas mãos em seus peitos e uma cabeça de Miroku no meio deles- Ò///Ó –laça um olhar assassino-

Miroku: A senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Tsunade: -soca Miroku (lembrem-se da força sobrenatural da Tsunade)- TARADO! MORRA! Ò.Ó

**Fim do Flash Back... **

Platéia Tsunarista: VIVA TSUNADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tsunade: Yare, Yare... Isabelle! O que viemos fazer no seu programa?

Platéia Nejirista: NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! FRIOOOOOOOOO E GOSTOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TE AMOOOOOO!

Neji: -Frio-...

Rin: Ele parece ser mais frio que o Senhor Sesshoumaru...

Tsunade: -grita o mais forte o possível- CALEM A BOCAAAAAAAAA!

Platéia: _Cri, cri, cri, cri..._

Naruto: Estraga prazeres. ¬¬

Sango: -cochicha para Kagome- Aquela mulher é mais forte que o Inu yasha...

Kagome: -cochicha para Sango- E eu não sinto que ela seja uma youkai... ELA É HUMANA!

Sango: Impossível!

Isa: Tsunade-sama! É que me mandaram perguntas envolvendo o elenco de Naruto, por isso é que estão aqui.

Tsunade: Hai! Muito obrigada por nos convidar. PESSOAL! FIQUEM A VONTADE!

Povo: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Isa: Então está decidido! O elenco de Naruto participará do programa também!

Povo: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tsunade: Yare, yare... –pega o sake- Que dia mais apropriado...-abre o sake e começa a tomar-

Jiraya: -pega o copinho que Tsunade enche de sake-

Inu, Kagome, Sango e Shippou: "Aquela mulher... É muito forte!"

Isa: Entãooooo sem mais delongas... VAMOS A PERGUNTA!:

-Para Sango: Por que não apresenta a Kirara pro Kyuubi, de NARUTO? Os filhinhos seriam + assassinos q o Sesshy-chan ! vc e d+!

Sango: Kyuubi? O.O

Naruto: Kyuubi? O.O

Sesshy: Mais assassinos que eu?

Inu: SÓ EU SOU MAIS ASSASSINO QUE O SESSHOUMARU!

Kouga: ENTÃO EU SOU MAIS ASSASSINO QUE OS DOIS! JÁ QUE TE VENÇO FACILMETE CARA DE CACHORRO!

Todos (menos Inu, Sesshy e Kouga): -gota-

Isa: Peraí! A Kyuubi não está dentro do Naruto?!

Kirara: Miauuu –esfregando sua cabecinha no pé do Naruto-

Kagome: SEU ANIMAL! –pega Kirara no colo-

Sasuke: Ero-dobe ¬¬

Jiraya: Eles crescem tão rápido...

Hinata: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-desmaia-

Kiba e Shino: Hinata! –pegam Hinata no ar-

Naruto: DE-DE-DETTEBAYO! E-EU NUNCA FARIA ISSO! –De repente o chakra de Naruto fica vermelho e ele fica em forma de Kyuubi-

Kyuubi: Mas eu sim... –lança olhar afetuoso para Kirara que solta do colo da Kagome-

Isa, Jiraya e Kakashi: NARUTO SE CONTROLE! ÔoÔ

Sango: NÃO KIRARA!

Isa: KIRARA! SE VOCÊ FOR SERÁ DOLORIDO DEMAIS!

Elencos e povo: -arrepiam com a frase-

Kirara: -se transforma-

Isa: Ai a coisa muda de figura... ¬¬

Kyuubi e Kirara: -começam a fazer coisas obscenas-

Sesshy: -tampa os olhos da Rin e fecha os seus-

Kagome: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –fecha os olhos e os do Shippou-

Neji, Sakura e Sasuke: -fecha os olhos constrangidos- "Inner Sakura: NARUTO! VOCÊ VAI MORRER! CHA!"

Rock e Gai: VIVA O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! –pose de "Nice guy"-

Isa: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! MEUS OLHOS! MEUS OLHOS! –tampando os olhos-

Platéia Hentarista, mais Shino, Akamaru e Kiba: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww O.O

**CENCURADO.**

Uma hora depois...

Jiraya: Pra quê tanto alvoroço?! Isso é normal! Até os animais fazem!

Miroku: Tem razão senhor Ero u.u. –Miroku já estava de volta, só que com uma perna quebrada e com a bochecha roxa-

Isa: Arg! FOI NOJENTO! ELE É O SEU NETO! –sentado em volta de Naruto que estava desmaiado-

Jiraya: Por isso mesmo! Ele já é grande e já tem que ter responsabilidades!

Naruto: Dettebayo... O-O que aconteceu? –acorda-

Inu: FEH! Agora é só esperar...

Sango: Seu animal! –pega Kirara que estava super-feliz no colo-

Sasuke: Nem queira saber...

Sakura: Foi constrangedor...

Hinata: Naruto-kun ç.ç...

Isa: Vou ter que mudar o Rantig dessa fic ç.ç

Kakashi: Naruto, nunca pensei que você viraria homem dessa maneira... ¬\

Isa e Inu: CALA A BOCA KAKASHI! –Isa soca a bochecha de Kakashi; Inu Soca cabeça de Kakashi-

Kagome: Naruto... Errrr... Como dizer isso? Errrr... Você... Engravidou a Kirara?

Kirara: Miau! –mais feliz impossível-

Hinata: Ahhhhhh x.x–desmaia-

Akamaru: AU! o.o

Kiba e Shino: HINATA! O.O –pegam Hinata-

Naruto? –paralisa- ... –pensa um pouco- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! OoO Como?! Onde?! Por Quê?! –inquieto-

Kakashi: Que falta de pesquisa...

Isa: CALADO!

Shippou: Kagome... Como é que se fazem os bebês? ô.ô

Rin: É mesmo! Senhor Sesshoumaru como se fazem os bebês? l.l

Kagome e Sesshy: -arrepiam-

Kakashi: Tudo começa quanto... –Leva bofetada da apresentadora-

Isa: Acho melhor irmos para a próxima pergunta... –Sesshy e Kagome respiram aliviados- ù//ú

-Para Miroku: TENTE ABUSAR DE MIM E DAS MINHAS IRMAS DE NOVO E EU NÃO SÓ TE BATO COMO NA 1 VEZ, COMO TE DOU PRO TIO PURPURINA (Oroshimaru, de NARUTO)! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
só isso

Sango: Até o pessoal de outro elenco Miroku? –olha furiosamente-

Titio Porpu... Quero dizer... Oroshimaru: Dá ele para mim dá! n.n

Miroku: Nãooooooooooooo!

Inu: Simmmmmmmmmmmmm! –PEGA Miroku e o entrega a Oroshimaru-

Miroku: SAN-SANGO! ME SALVA! POR FAVOR! EU JURO QUE NUNCA OLHO PARA OUTRA MULHER, EU JURO QUE SEREI UM MARIDO HONROSO! MAS POR FAVOR, NÃO ME ESTREGA Á ELE!

Inu: Largo ele Sango? l.l

Sango: Hummm... Não!

Em outro lugar do cenário...

Naruto: -sentado- Ainda não entendi.

Isa: Naruto, só entenda uma coisa... Você vai ser pai.

Naruto: NANI?! OoO –ta difícil dele gravar-

Sasuke: Naruto no baka.

Neji: Naruto cumpra com seu dever.

Lee: E seja um bom pai! n.nv

Kiba: E a Hinata continua desmaiada!

Shino: ò-ó –Aqui eu tentei fazer um emoticon com os óculos do Shino XD- hum!

Naruto: Hinata-chan?!

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: CALA A BOCA TEME! Rooooooooooooooonc-barriga de Naruto ta com fome-

Kagome: Naruto... Você está com fome? n.n

Naruto: Sim!

Kagome: O que você gosta de comer? n.n

Isa, Sask, Neji, Naruto e Rock Lee (em coro): Ramen. –Isa, Neji e Sask:¬¬ ; Naruto e Rock Lee: Sorriso radiante-

Kagome: "A mesma comida preferida do Inu yasha" n.n"

Voltando...

Oroshimaru: VOLTA AQUI LINDINHO! XD –corre atrás do Miroku-

Miroku: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ç.Ç –correndo de Oroshimaru-

Sango: A justiça foi feita.

Sakura: Hahaha! Vocês são divertidos! –caindo na risada-

Shippou: É por natureza! n.n –sobe no colo da Sakura-

* * *

**Carol Freitas**

-Para Kagome: querida kagome, porque você não larga o imprestável do Inu yasha e fica com o Sesshoumaru? Francamente, o cara é um indeciso! ¬¬ eu amo o Inu, mas odeio a Kikyou, e odeio ainda mais quando eles se encontram na frente da coitada da kagome! Então, fica com o Sesshy que é muito mais negocio! ;D alem do mais, todo mundo sabe que ele tem uma queda por você!

Kagome: Se-Sesshoumaru? –olha para o Sesshoumaru vermelha-

Sesshoumaru: O.O –vermelho-

_Silênciooooo..._

Oroshimaru: Meu amor... –aperta ainda mais Miroku- n.n

Miroku: X.X –sufocado pelo abraço do Titio Purpurina-

Todos: O.O

Kagome: E-Eu e o Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: ...-chocado com a pergunta-

Kagome: -cochicha para o Sesshoumaru – E-Eu não sei, q-quero dizer... Só se você quiser...

Sesshy: -vermelho, pega mão de Kagome e sai do cenário-

Inu e Kouga: KAGOMEEEEEEE! T-T –Sakura e Tsunade estão segurando os dois pela gola-

* * *

**BOM! É O FIM DA PRIMEIRA SEÇÃO DE PERGUNTAS! ESTOU ESPERANDO ANCIOSA PELAS PROXIMAS! Espero que tenham gostado das 8 paginas no Word que fiz X.x**


	3. Kakashi vai ser casar! NANI?

**O pessoal pediu e aqui está! Capitulo 3 da minha fic! Não muito grave eu acho x.X**

* * *

**Nah-Higurashi**

**-Pro Inu yasha: Quem você curte + a Kagome ou a Kikinojo:**

Inu: Cadê a apresentadora?

Kakashi: Tem razão, ela nunca foi de se atrasar.

Sasuke: Até o Kakashi-sensei chegou na hora... ¬¬

Kagome: Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? ó.ò

Isa: -entra no cenário- OI GENTEEEEEEE! ol

Todos: ... o.o –olhando a cabeça da apresentadora que está totalmente tampada por uma boina enorme-

Isa: Que foi? –já sabendo de tudo-

Inu: HUHAHAUHSHAHUSHUASHAU! –cai na risada-

Isa: -soca Inu yasha- É a ultima moda em Paris seu estúpido!

Kakashi: -de repente aparece atrás de mim- Vejamos... –tira a boina-

Isa: -Se vira e sem querer acaba ajudando-o a tirar a boina- AH!Ò.Ó

Todos: O.O

Isa: ¬//¬

Kakashi: Ca... Belos curtos? Era esse o motivo? n\ -joga a boina longe-

Isa: ... ¬//¬

Sakura: Hum! ò.ó

Sasuke: ...Até que não ficou tão ruim assim ¬¬...

Naruto: VO-VO-VOCÊ ESTÁ BONITA ISA-CHAN! n.n

Isa: Ah, obrigada... ¬//¬ -sente algo pegando seus cabelos e se vira- ÒÓ

Kakashi: O que foi? Estão bem bonitos assim. ¬\

Isa: Ok... Desculpem-me o atraso e agora a pergunta está bem? ù//u

Kakashi: n\

**-Pro Inuyasha: Quem você curte + a Kagome ou a Kikinojo:**

Inu: HUHAHAUHSHAHUSHUASHAUMUAHAHUHAMASHUAHUHSHAHU! –nem escuta-

Kagome: -o olha maleficamente-

Inu: -gela-

Kagome: RESPONDA!

Inu: K...

Kikyou: -olhar assassino-

Kagome: -olhar psicopata-

Inu: Passo u.ú"

**-**** Pra Kagome: Querida, confessa você tem vontade de matar a Kikinojo num eh?;D(eu também uhaeuhua)**

Isa: "Querida"?

Kagome: -com o bloquinho- Kiki... Nojo! Peguei!

Isa: Kogome...

Kagome: Até agora são... –contando os adjetivos para a Kikyou-

Isa: Kagome...

Kagome: AH! Sim?!

Isa: Olha a pergunta ¬¬/.

Kagome: O que tem?

Isa: Leia.

Kagome: -lê a pergunta- Ah, Depende do dia.

Isa: Você gosta de ser corna? ¬¬

Kagome: AHHHHHH! SIM! TENHO VONTADE DE MATAR A BARRENTA SIM!

Isa: Agora melhorou...

Kagome: -fala p/Sango- Me sinto mais leve... Ué? Cadê a Sango?

**-** **Pra Sango: Arruma um cara mais bonito que o Miroku, que tal o Kakashi-sensei?xD**

Isa: -olha para o Kakashi-

Kakashi: -olha para a apresentadora e...- Aceito u\

Isa: ¬¬...

Kagome: Mas... Onde esta a Sango?

Miroku: EU ESTOU PERDENDO PARA UM VELHO?! Ò.Ó

Inu: Cala a boca Miroku! A Sango não está aqui! –acerta Miroku na cabeça, fazendo um pequeno galo-

_De repente..._

Sango e Gai: Huhuhu –entram no cenário de mãos dadas-

Gai: A senhorita é muito boa com Taijutsu!

Sango: Me ensina o 'fogo da juventude'?

Gai: Para você? Tudo! –se beijam-

Miroku: o.0 –processa e pifa- X.X

Lee: GAI-SENSEI! –chorando de felicidade- QUE ORGULHO! –olhos brilhantes-

Gai: LEE! QUERO TE APRESENTAR SUA NOVA MÃE! –abraça Sango-

Todos: ºOº

Inu: HUHAMASHUAHUHSHAHU!

Kagome: Senta! -cai no chão-

Isa: Errrr... QUE FOFO! –olhos brilhando-

Kakashi: Pois é... O Gai desencalhou rápido, hein? ¬\

Sango e Gai: Qual era a pergunta? –a o braço do Gai em seu ombro-

Isa: Esquece, esquece... Abafa o caso.

Inu: O Miroku pifou –cutuca Miroku que está desmaiado no chão- CHAMEM UM GUINCHO!

Sakura: -arrasta Miroku- Pra quê? Onde vamos coloca-lo?

Inu: Sei lá, num lixão?

Sakura: Deixa ele ai -bota Miroku em um canto obscuro e tenebroso do cenário-

Inu: Ok.

**-Pro Shippou: Você é burro assim de nascença ou teve aulas particulares para aprender a ser?(hahahhaha)**

Inu: Boa pergunta...

_Em outro canto..._

Naruto: E é assim que se picha um muro sem ser notado! AGORA PASSA O MEU RAMEN!

Shippou: Ta aqui.-entrega o ramen- Até a próxima aula! –acena-

Naruto: Chomp, Chomp, Chomp!-comendo o ramen igual a um condenado-

_Voltando..._

Shippou: KOGOME VOLTEI! –pula no colo da Kagome- SENTIU SALDADES?

Kagome: Claro n.n".

Naruto: Isa-chan! Ohayo! o/

Isa: Muito bom dia Naruto!

Sasuke: A paz acabou... ¬¬

Sakura: Naruto onde você estava?!

Naruto: Comendo ramen! Hehehe!

Isa, Sask, Sakura: "Que novidade ¬¬..."

**-Pra Kikyou: Por que você não endurece quando fica no sol, ou derrete quando entra na água?xP**

Kagome: É mesmo! Como?

Sango: Deixa que eu respondo essa... –aparece ela e Gai (grudados) vestidos de cientistas e com óculos- Kikyou é feita com um barro de décima categoria, mas é reforçada com macumba de alta qualidade, é assim que ela não derrete e nem endurece. –ajeita os óculos-

Gai: Muito boa explicação! –pose de 'nice guy' e abraça sua nova namorada-

* * *

**MariInha**

**-Para Kagome: a garota!! Da logo um santo fora no kouga... Vc não gosta deli num eh?!**

Inu: É!

Sango: A pergunta não é para você Inu yasha ò.ó

Kagome: Eu gosto do Kouga... Como amigo apenas.

_Em outro lugar..._

Kouga: AI MEU CORAÇÃO! –cai no chão por causa da dor-

Dois mela-cueca: KOUGA! O.O

_Voltando..._

Inu: De preferência longe dela! Ò.Ó

Sango: -acerta Inu yasha com o osso voador na cabeça fazendo-o desmaiar- Essa pergunta não é para você Inu yasha... –o arrasta para o mesmo cantinho obscuro e tenebroso do Miroku-

Kagome: Não quero magoar os sentimentos do Kouga...

Isa: Ele é amigão demais para sofrer úu

Kakashi: Mas se ela não gosta dele tem que dar um fora, eu não ficaria com uma garota só porque ela é minha amiga e não quero magoá-la, seria difícil e repressor... ¬\

Isa: Você virou psicólogo? ó.ô

Kakashi: Experiência.

Gai: O Fogo da juventude não pode ser mantido preso! TEM QUE SER LIVRE PARA PODER SE MULTIPLICAR!

Sango e Lee: ISSO! n.nb –sorriso confiante-

Isa: Multiplicar?

Kakashi: Gai, não a confunda. ¬\

**-****então pq vc demora tanto pra faze isso??**

Kagome: O Kouga é meu amigo e não quero feri-lo ú.u

Sango: Apoiada amiga –beija Gai-

Isa: É nóis o/, eu também apóio. –sentada com Kakashi (que estava lendo) no sofá-

**-Pergunta pro shipou: Pivete eu te odeio!! E mais metade do planeta tbm.. Pq vc não consegue calar a boca?**

Shippou: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Isa: Que moleque irritante.

Kagome: Calma Shippou! Ó.Ò

Sasuke: -anda em direção ao Shippou- Moleque... –pega kunai e bota em seu pescoço- Se não calar essa maldita boca eu te mato. –friamente-

Shippou: -calou a maldita boca-

Isa: VIVA O SASK! \o/

Sakura: "O Sasuke é tão... DEMAIS!" "Inner Sakura: BEM FEITO PIVETE CHATO! QUEM MANDOU SE METER COM O MEU SASK?!"

Kagome: Errrr... Sa-Sasuke para, e-ele só é uma criancinha n.n" –preocupada-

Isa: Sasuke nessa idade tinha visto o dois pais morrerem pelas mãos do irmão de camarote.

Kagome: O.O

Itachi (Diretor): ATIM!

Isa: Falando no assassino ¬¬...

Sasuke: O IDIOTA DO MEU IRMÃO É DIRETOR? ÒÓ

Itachi: Olá ¬/.\¬

Kagome: O.O"

_No cantinho obscuro, tenebroso e afastado no cenário..._

Inu: hã? –acorda- EI! –percebe que está apoiado no Miroku e Miroku fazia o mesmo com Inu yasha- ACORDA MIROKU! E PARA DE BABAR!

Miroku: Hã? Sango? –biruta-

Inu: Não, a Sango está com o Gai agora!

Miroku: Ahhhhhh x.x –desmaia encima do Inu yasha-

Inu: DESINFETA MIROKU! –sai de perto em um átomo de segundo- Vou voltar antes que a Kagome apronte algo! Ù.ú Mas afinal onde que diabos estamos?

_Voltando..._

**-Pergunta pro Sesshy: Você já pensou que quando a rin se tornar uma mulher vc ainda vai ser lindo e gostosão?? Você pensa nisso Sesshy?? Que taradeza!  
**Sesshy: Não uú –frio-

Kakashi: Quem garante?

Isa: Em animes quase ninguém envelhece, nem tem espinha, nem pelo debaixo do braço e nem nas pernas.

Kakashi: Culpa dos manga-kas u\

Isa: Eu sei ú.u

Rin: O que a moça quis dizer com isso senhor sesshoumaru? –puxa uma das mangas do senhor Sesshoumaru, olhando para cima-

Sesshy: Não ligue para essas pessoas Rin –frio-.

Isa: É tão fofo :3.

Kakashi: O que?

Isa: O Sesshoumaru e a Rin, é tão bonitinho quando ele dá uma de papai com ela 3

Kakashi: Se quiser eu posso te dar uma filha também ¬\

Isa: -soca Kakashi na bochecha, mandando-o para a parede e quebrando a mesma-... ù.ú "Tarado"

Inu: Voltei! Que cenário grande esse! ì.í –meio cansado-

Kagome: Onde você estava Inu yasha?

Inu: Junto com o Miroku l.l

Kagome: Ok n.n

**-Pro inuyasha: Você fica ignorando as perguntas sobre a Kikyou seu merda... Mas eu sei q vc gosta da Kagome! u.ú  
**Inu: Kagome, isso foi uma pergunta?

Kagome: Não.

Inu: Ok, então vou ignorar.

Sasuke, Kagome, Isa, Kakashi, Sango: "Você ignora do mesmo jeito seu merda ¬¬"

Inu: O que foi?

Kagome: Nada...

Isa: O que está fazendo?

Kakashi: Seu cabelo está tão bonito assim! n\

Isa: Ok, mas meche no seu!

Kakashi: Não estou com vontade –continua a mexer no meu cabelo-

Isa: Vai desarrumar tudo!

* * *

**Carol Freitas**

**-"Sasuke, seja sincero... naquele dia, na cachoeira (quando você quase mata o pobre do Naruto) você não teve ímpetos de beijá-lo? **

Isa: Humm... Como responder isso? Eu não vi esse episódio da cachoeira.

Sask: O óbvio ¬¬

Isa: Mas Yaoi dá bastante ibope.

Sask: Mas eu não sou Gay.

Isa: Aiai faça como quiser então...

Sask: É OBVIO QUE NÃO!

Isa: Mas deve ter sido bem romântico...

Sask: ¬¬...

Isa: Não a culpe, é que o cenário, o local, a companhia, o clima... Pede um beijo e o povo fica excitado com cenas assim ú//u

Sask: ¬¬"...

Isa: Agora...

_A versão (fingida) Yaoi:_

Sask: -lê a pergunta- AI! éclaroqueeuobeijeiefoimuitobompoisacaboucomumralaerolagostoso.

Naruto: Foimuitogostosoequerofazerdenovoessanoite.

Isa: Hein?

Sask: Resumindo... –tasca beijo desentupidor de pia no Naruto-

Isa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!BLEACK!

_Fim da versão Yaoi._

**-Se não beijou... a glr de inuyasha não se da muito bem com yaoi, poreem, pra tudo tem a sua primeira vez não é?"**

Inu, Kagome, Sango: NUNCA!

Isa: ¬¬ No FanFiction só tem Yaoista...

Kakashi: Sou eu, o Sasuke e o Naruto que mais sofremos com isso ¬\

Inu: Nem matando!

Isa: -entrega fanart SesshyInu para o Inu yasha- Toma.

Inu: -olha a fanart- O.O

Kagome: -olha a fanart- ONDE VOCÊ ARRANJOU ISSO?!

Isa: Internet.

Inu: MAS NEM MATANDO EU FAÇO ISSO COM O SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshy: -olha a foto- OO –frio igual a Três eras glaciais- Quem fez isso?

Isa: Não fui eu.

Sango: -nem olha esta no maior amaço com o Gai-

Oroshimaru: Cadê o meu ursinho Miroku? Ó.Ò

Sango: -recebe beijo na bochecha de Gai- Está em um canto obscuro do cenário.

_Com o (imbecil do...) Miroku..._

Miroku: -com um galo na cabeça- uh? Onde estou? –coça a cabeça e se levanta- A SANGO! Infelizmente lembrei ç.ç... TENHO QUE RECUPERAR A SANGO! Mas onde eu estou afinal? –aparece uma aranha no seu nariz- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –sai correndo morrendo de medo para dentro da escuridão-

_Voltando..._

**-"Aee kagome, seguiu meu conselho garota! sesshy é tudo de bom! aproveita! \o/ geente, rola algum casal entre os animes? -olhinhos brilhando- exemplos: Naraku e Oroshimaru"**

Oroshimaru: -olha Naraku-

Naraku: -olha Oroshimaru-

Todos: O.O owwwwwwwwww.

Oroshimaru e Naraku: Nunca FP.

Naraku: Eu não sou gay.

Isa: Ele ama a Kikyou ¬¬.

Oroshimaru: QUE MAU GOSTO!HUM! –a bicha loca vai atrás do Miroku com a cobra gigante-

Isa: Não suje o meu cenário com pele nem com cocô de cobra sim? ¬¬

Oro: -Já longe nem escutou-

Isa: Maldito ¬¬.

Sask: Idem.

Kagome: Inu yasha, onde está o Miroku?

Inu: Eu sei lá Kagome! –deitado no chão com as mãos atrás da cabeça-

Kagome: Mas não era você que estava com ele?!

Inu: Sim, mas eu não me lembro e nem quero me lembrar. –se vira-

Kagome: Mas temos que achar o Miroku! Ó.Ò

Sango: Pra quê? Ninguém precisa daquele monge pervertido.-de mãos dadas com o Gai-

Gai: -pose de 'nice gauy'-

Lee: QUE ORGULHO GAI-SENSEI! T-T

Inu: O bicha-cobra vai encontrá-lo e traze-lo de volta com certeza Kagome.

Kagome: Ò.Ó Preguiçoso!

Inu: -se vira para Kagome- COMO É QUE É?!!!

Isa e Kagome: Preguiçoso! Ò.Ó

Kakashi: -segura Isabelle- Não ligue para ela não n\.

Isa: ME LARGA!

Kakashi: está bem –larga- ¬\

Kagome: SENTA!

Inu: AI! –cara no chão-

Isa: Putz, aquilo é útil né?

Kakashi: Ia ficar maravilhoso em você.

Isa: Aposto que em você ficaria bem melhor ¬¬...

* * *

**Inuninha**

**-Minha pergunta vai pro Kakashi:  
Kakashi eu tenho duas perguntas...**

Kakashi: Pode perguntar u\

Isa: É pra isso que ele está aqui.

Kakashi: E muito bem pago.

Isa: Meu bolso está na UTI de tão caro que saiu ç.ç.

_Com Miroku..._

Miroku: Era só uma aranha, sorte que ninguém viu n.n... –encima de alguma coisa-

Oroshimaru: Tem certeza? –quando se percebe o Miroku está no colo do Oroshimaru-

Miroku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! \ºOº/ -dá um grito de mulherzinha e sai correndo de medo-

Oroshi: Magou! Volta aqui Ursinho Miroku Ç.Ç –vai atrás do Miroku (obs.: Titio Oroshi estava encima da cabeça da cobra gigante.)-

_Voltando..._

**-1ª vc quer casar comigo?.**

Todos: ºOº

Kakashi: Que foi? ¬\

Kakaristas: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ç.Ç É MEUUUU!

Kakashi: Hum... –olha para a apresentadora-

Isa (apresentadora): ...

Kakashi: Aceito u\

Kagome: -cochicha p/Isa- Não vai falar nada? l.l

Isa: Não, por quê? l.l

Kagome: Pensei que gostasse dele!

Isa: E gosto ¬¬

Kagome: Então vai deixá-lo ir?! ó.ò

Isa: Sim ¬¬

Kagome: Por Quê?! ó.ò

Isa: Tenho que deixa-lo ir, a escolha foi dele l.l

Kagome: Vai deixá-lo ir assim?!

Kakashi: Quando será o casamento? ¬\ -nem prestando atenção-

Kagome: Não pode deixá-lo assim! Você o ama!

Isa: E é por isso mesmo! Quando agente ama tem que deixa-lo ir... Mesmo que eu sofra, se bem que... Vou até ficar mais tranqüila... ¬¬

Kagome: NÃO PODE!

Kakashi: Hã? Falou alguma coisa senhorita Kagome? l\

Inu: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ºOº

Kagome: Não! Não falei nada! Ó///Ò

Isa: Kagome evite gritar está bem? ¬¬ Meu ouvido não é de ferro.

Kagome: Não pode deixá-lo assim!

Isa: Então o que eu faço?

Kagome: Fala para ele!

Isa: NUNCA!

Kakashi: O que? o\

Isa: Nada não!

Kakashi: ¬\ ...

Inu: Mulheres... ù.ú

Kagome: Vai deixar?!

Isa: Vou sim! Se eu o amo tenho que deixa-lo ir e pronto!

Kakashi: Me envie a data o horário e os detalhes do casamento sim? –senta no sofá e lê o livro-

Isa: -ainda no sofá- ... "Vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei..."-se levanta do sofá- ENTÃO KAKASHI-SENSEI VAI SER CASAR!!! TEREMOS FESTAAAA!

Povo Kakarista e fãns de KakaIru: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ç.Ç.

Povo normal: Simmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! \o/

Isa: FAÇO QUESTÃO DE PAGAR O BOLO DE CASAMENTO SENHORITA HATAKE! o/

Kakashi: Agora é só esperar os detalhes... ¬\

**-Se a resposta for não... 2ª pergunta: porque não assume o seu amor e casa logo com o iruka-sensei?.**

Kakashi: Já não disse que eu caso com você. -\

Isa: Homem com homem é meio estranho... ¬¬

Kagome: Iruka-sensei? Que é esse?

Isa: O Iruka-sensei é o professor mais doce da academia ninja n.n!

Kagome: E como ele é?

Isa: Ele é bronzeado, tem cabelo castanho, olhos tranqüilos, super-gentil, tem uma cicatriz no nariz, mas que não deixa de ser charmosa e é um tipo de pai para o Naruto! n.n

Inu: Quantas pessoas você vai convidar para o casamento? l.l

Kakashi: Sasuke, Naruto, você, Kagome, Gai, Sango, Iruka, Tsunade-sama, Jiraya, Sakura... A propósito Inu yasha... Gostaria de ser meu padrinho junto da Kagome?

Inu: O que é um padrinho?

Kakashi: Humm... Também não sei direito.

Inu: Eu topo.

Kakashi: Menos trabalho para mim então -\

Kagome: Ela pensou que os dois estão juntos?

Isa: Todo mundo pensa, mas o Iruka é da Anko!

Kagome: Quem é Anko?

Isa: Uma mulher aprendiz do Oroshimaru (o da cobra) que é da pá virada.

Kagome: Ahhh n.n"...

* * *

**Ludy-chan**

**OAHAOHAOHAOAAOHAOAHAOHAOHAOAHOAHAOHAOHAOAHOAHAOHAOHAOAHOAH  
ARF ARF ARF  
OAHOAHOAHOHSOAHSOAHSOAHSOAHSOAHOAHSOAHSOAHSOAHSOAHSOAHAOHSOA  
-tendo uma parada cardíaca de tanto rir-**

wow o/

iuashiauhsiaush

Isa: Respira... Calma... Eu sei que sou hilária, mas tenha calma, por favor, se você morrer serei processada. (Você morre feliz, mas eu acabo sendo processada ¬¬)

Inu: Essa daí é louca.

Kagome: Ela gostou do ultimo capitulo n.n" hehehe.

Isa: É MESMO! ATÉ AGORA NÃO ABRIMOS O CHANPAGNE!

Naruto: Por quê?

Isa: Esqueceu? A KIRARA ESTÁ GRAVIDA DE VOCÊ NARUTO! VOCÊ SERÁ PAPAI DE LINDOS MEIO-YOUKAIS! \o/

Naruto: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! OoO

Sasuke: Naruto no baka.

Naruto: COMO?!

Isa: ATIVEM O FLASH BACK! –aparece uma incrível tela de cinema e todo mundo se amontoa no sofá- E... AÇÃO!

_3, 2, 1... O dia em que meu amigo Naruto virou homem e pai ao mesmo tempo!_

_-Para Sango: Por que não apresenta a Kirara pro Kyuubi, de NARUTO? Os filhinhos seriam + assassinos q o Sesshy-chan ! vc e d+!_

Sango: Kyuubi? O.O

Naruto: Kyuubi? O.O

Sesshy: Mais assassinos que eu?

Inu: SÓ EU SOU MAIS ASSASSINO QUE O SESSHOUMARU!

Kouga: ENTÃO EU SOU MAIS ASSASSINO QUE OS DOIS! JÁ QUE TE VENÇO FACILMETE CARA DE CACHORRO!

Todos (menos Inu, Sesshy e Kouga): -gota-

Isa: Peraí! A Kyuubi não está dentro do Naruto?!

Kirara: Miauuu –esfregando sua cabecinha no pé do Naruto-

Kagome: SEU ANIMAL! –pega Kirara no colo-

Sasuke: Ero-dobe ¬¬

Jiraya: Eles crescem tão rápido...

Hinata: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-desmaia-

Kiba e Shino: Hinata! –pegam Hinata no ar-

Naruto: DE-DE-DETTEBAYO! E-EU NUNCA FARIA ISSO! –De repente o chakra de Naruto fica vermelho e ele fica em forma de Kyuubi-

Kyuubi: Mas eu sim... –lança olhar afetuoso para Kirara que solta do colo da Kagome-

Isa, Jiraya e Kakashi: NARUTO SE CONTROLE! ÔoÔ

Sango: NÃO KIRARA!

Isa: KIRARA! SE VOCÊ FOR SERÁ DOLORIDO DEMAIS!

Elencos e povo: -arrepiam com a frase-

Kirara: -se transforma-

Isa: Ai a coisa muda de figura... ¬¬

Kyuubi e Kirara: -começam a fazer coisas obscenas-

Sesshy: -tampa os olhos da Rin e fecha os seus-

Kagome: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –fecha os olhos e os do Shippou-

Neji, Sakura e Sasuke: -fecha os olhos constrangidos- "Inner Sakura: NARUTO! VOCÊ VAI MORRER! CHA!"

Rock e Gai: VIVA O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! –pose de "Nice guy"-

Isa: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! MEUS OLHOS! MEUS OLHOS! –tampando os olhos-

Platéia Hentarista, mais Shino, Akamaru e Kiba: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww O.O

_Pausa._

Naruto: OoO –paraliza-

Isa: E foi assim! Tenho 3 cópias em DVD quer uma? DIRETOR! TRAGA O CHAMPAGNE!

Itachi (Diretor): Você usou quase toda a renda o programa para trazer essas pessoas para cá, não temos dinheiro para champagne.

Isa: Então traz CHOP!

Itachi: Estamos providenciando...

Sasuke: Eu não vou beber nada que tenha passado nas mãos dele antes!

Isa: Itachi! Manda o Tobi trazer então!

Itachi: Esse meu irmãozinho é muito mimado ¬/.\¬...

Isa: Eu sei! MAS O NARUTO VAI SER PAPAI! TEMOS QUE COMEMORAR!

Itachi: Entendo.

Isa: Diretor! TU TA CONVIDADO TAMBÉM! \o/

Platéia Itachista: LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! VEZ AQUIIIIIII! NÓS TE AMAMOSSSSS TESÃOOOOOOOO!

Itachi: Eu e Tobi vamos entregar a cerveja quando chegar -/.\-

Isa: TA BEM DIRETOR!

Naruto: Quero ramen!

Isa: Ok, E RAMEN TAMBÉM!

**-A**** minha pergunta vai pro Sesshoumaru: O que você fez com a Kagome? Tem q rolar um flash back do que aconteceu!Asiuhaiush Vai ficar junto dela agora? Casa com ela!**

Isa: Agora que você falou... Naruto tem que casar com a Kirara, né?

Sasuke: Engravidou vai ter que casar.

Naruto: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Inu: Será meio estranho o casamento... FP  
Sango: Não vai precisar de casamento ù.u Você está livre Naruto.

Naruto: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! \o/

Platéia Narutista e Isa: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Inner Hinata: EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! \o/

Isa: TEREMOS CASAMENTO! E COM O FLASH BACK TALVEZ UM SEGUNDO!

Inu: O QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! Ò.Ó

Isa: Que role o Flash Back!

Kagome e Sesshy: u///ù ù//u

**Flash Back...**

Kagome: Então, o que quer? ú///ù

Sesshy: O que é melhor?

Kagome: Eu gosto de chocolate.

Sesshy: Leite condensado parece muito bom também –frio-

Kagome: Morango é um delicia!

Sesshy: Prefiro leite condensado, o que é 'chantili?'

Kagome: É uma espuminha muito gostosa... AH!

Sesshy: Ah! –pega Kagome pela cintura-

Kagome: Obrigada por não me deixar cair...

Tiozinho: Então! O que vão querer?

Sesshy: Um sorvete de leite condensado e outro de chocolate, ambos com chantili. –frio-

Tiozinho: Beleza, já ta saindo!

Kagome: "Mas... Eu não pedi com chantili" nn"

**Fim do Flash Back...**

Isa: SORVETE?! VOCÊS FOGEM JUNTOS E VÃO ME TOMAR SORVETE?! QUE TIPO DE PESSOAS VOCÊS SÃO?! O PESSOAL ESTÁ LOUCO PARA VER SENAS DE SEXO E A ÚNICA COISA ERÓTICA QUE TEM SÃO OS SABORES! E VOCÊ VEM ME TOMAR SORVETE?!!!!! –gritando como a Tsunade-

Sesshy: "Que constrangedor ¬¬..." –frio como gelo-

Kagome: EI! Eu não sou pervertida! Ò.ó

Isa: TÔ NEM AI! SE ESFORCE CRIATURA! Ò.Ó

Naruto: -cochicha p/Sask- Ela as vezes é pior que a Tsunade...

Sask: -cochicha p/Naruto- Ela É pior que a Tsunade.

Isa: EU TÔ OUVINDO TUDO! Ò.Ó

Naruto e Sask: -arrepiam de medo-

**-Kouga, já que a Kagome foi embora com o sesshoumaru fazer coisas que eu ainda não sei o que é (ironia/), fica com a Ayame de uma vez e deixa a kagome ser feliz com o Sesshoumaru. **

Kagome: Onde está o Kouga?

Inu: Longe daqui espero!

_Na UTI..._

Dois mela-cueca: NÃO MORRA KOUGA! Q.Q –segurando as mãos do Kouga-

Kouga: -dormindo-

Maquina: Pi, Pi, pi, pi, pi.

Kouga: -abre os olhos- Ka... Go... Me...

Dois mela-cueca: ESTÁ VIVO! ESTÁ VIVOOOOOO! \o/

Kouga: -soca a cabeça dos dois- CALADOS CARAMBA!  
_Voltando..._

Kagome: Sinto, mas o Kouga não está aqui para responder sua resposta u.u

Inu: Graças a Deus ¬¬.

**-E Já que o elenco de naruto está ai também, eu queria falar pra hinata não ficar triste se o naruto vai ser pai... Ela daria uma boa amante o/  
siuahsiaushiauhsaiushaiush**

Naruto: O//O

Hinata: X.X –desmaia-

Shino e Kiba: HINATA! O.O –pegam Hinata-

Isa: Essa menina só desmaia na minha fic?! Ò.Ó

Neji: A MINHA PRIMA NÃO SERÁ AMANTE DE NENHUM IMBECIL! Ò.Ó

Naruto: EI! Ò.Ó

Isa: SE FOREM SE MATAR QUE LIMPEM O SANGUE DEPOIS! Ò.Ó

Neji: Quem disse que vou mata-lo?

Narutistas: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Neji: Com muito sangue?

Narutistas: OO

Isa: NÃO SE ATREVA!

Neji: A minha prima é a herdeira da família primaria e não vai ser amante de ninguém!

Isa: Beleza então... Nós respeitamos a Hinata do fundo do coração uu.

Todos: -fazem 'sim' com a cabeça-

Neji: ... –frio-

* * *

**Fim das 10 paginas de Word! Eita nóis X.X... PODEM MANDAR MAIS PERGUNTAS! Ò.Ó7 E muito obrigada pelos elogios, gostei de todos n.n**


	4. Procurando Miroku

**Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy':**

**- Para a Kagome: Por que você não deixa o otário do Kouga e o baka da Inu yasha e se casa comigo?**

Inu: NEM POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER! Ò.Ó

Kagome: É por isso n.n

_Chegando agora..._

Kouga: -abraça Kagome- KAGOME! Quanta saudade!

Kagome: -vermelha- Errrrrr...

Inu: MORRA! –soca Kouga e abraça Kagome- É MINHA!

Isa: O KOUGA E O INU YASHA NÃO SÃO NADA DISSO! Ò.Ó

Inu e Kouga: -emocionados-

Isa: São só um pouquinho debilitados ú.u...

Sasuke: Bakas. ¬¬

Isa: Machistas.

Sasuke: Sem noção.

Isa: Impacientes...

Kouga e Inu: CALADOS OU MORRAM! Ò.Ó

**- Para Sango: Pq vc n admite que ama o Miroku de uma vez, afinal, todos sabemos que isso é verdade.**

**  
**Sango: ... Ok, eu admito u.u. Eu o amo...

Todos: Owwwww O.O

Sango: Menos que o Gai u.u –abraça o Gai-

Gai: -pose de 'nice guy'- ISSO! l.-b

Isa e Sasuke: "O amor é maravilhoso ¬¬" –ironia-

Kagome: O que será que ela viu nele?

Isa: Talvez a mesma coisa que você viu no Inu yasha... As sobrancelhas ¬¬.

**- Para Kouga: Você tem cara de bosta, sabia?... Por que você n fica com a Ayame de uma vez?**

Kouga: EU NÃO TENHO CARA DE BOSTA! Ò.Ó

Inu: ELE TEM É CHEIRO DE BOSTA! Ò.Ó

Todos: ¬¬

Kouga: Você viu como aquela mulher gruda? É MUITO CHATO! UM PÉ NO SACO!

Ayame: T-T

Kagome: Você ta bem?

Ayame: -se controlando para não chorar- E-E-EU... E-E-ES-ESTOU BEM! T.T

Isa: Foi só um choque de mil volts ¬¬.

Kagome: Compreendo sua dor.

Sakura: Eu também ç.ç

Isa: Então vocês que se entendam. ¬¬ -vai se sentar no sofá, seguida por Sasuke-

"Grupo das cornas e desesperadas, EU HEIN!"

**-Para Inu Yasha: Pq vc n come a Kirara e fica feliz?**

_Flash Back..._

Isa: -sentado no computador e lendo as reviews- O.O Q-Que perguntas são essas?

BOM! –as reviews explodem na minha cara-

Isa: Ai. Q.Q "Como vou responder isso, caramba?!"

_Fim do Flash Back..._

Sasuke: Explodiram da sua cara?

Isa: Foi um choque, nunca recebi perguntas tão ofensivas antes, eu sofro por vocês. Ç.Ç

Inu: Mas eu não to com fome! Ò.Ó

Kakashi: Não é esse sentido de 'comer' Inu yasha ¬\

Inu: Então qual é o sentido?

Isa: No sentido de: O NARUTO COMEU A KIRARA! NÃO TÁ BOM ASSIM?! Ò.Ó

Inu: Ainda não entendi.

Isa: Inu yasha... O que Naruto fez com a Kirara que fez ela ficar grávida dele?

Inu: Zoofilia!

Isa: Vai ser difícil ¬¬'

Sasuke: Outro baka para me atormentar ¬¬.

Naruto: ATIM!

Isa: Compreendo sua dor ¬¬. Tenho irmão mais novo ú.u

Sasuke: Não é a mesma coisa ¬¬

Isa: Mas o Naruto-kun é tão fofo! –agarra Naruto-

Sasuke: Larga isso que você nem sabe por onde passou ¬¬

**-Para kykynojo, Barrenta, KykyBarro, Kykyo: Por que você nom se mata?**

Kagome: -Anotando tudo- Lalalala –cantarolando feliz-

Isa: Puxa, esse gosta mesmo da Kagome o.o

Sasuke: Não entendo o amor.

Isa: Nem eu.

Naruto: O mundo é estranho -.-

Sasuke: Estranho mesmo é sua cabeça extremamente vazia ¬¬.

Isa: Tenho mesmo diretor? –com carinha de cachorro sem dono- Tenho que chamar a barrenta metida ó.ò?

Itachi: Você começou com isso e agora vai ter que continuar. Você não é a mais responsável? ¬/.\¬

Isa: Maldito ¬¬... Que venha a Kykynojo –fala sem animo algum-

Inu yasha: Kikyou... –hipnotizado-

Kikyou: Por que eu não me mato? Eu não me mato pelo mesmo motivo que você não se mata?! Ò.ó

Isa: -pega metralhadora (de verdade)-

Kikyou: EU TENHO QUE MATAR O NARAKU ANTES!

Isa: -apontar-

Kikyou: Por que você não se mata? Ia estar fazendo um...

BOM! BOM! BOM! BOM! BOM! –Apresentadora atira na Kikyou, matando a mesma-

Isa: Dever cumprido! –passa a mão na testa tirando o suor e com brilhos em volta, encosta o bico da metralhadora no chão e faz pose de heroína-

Sasuke: ¬¬.

Naruto: O.O

Sasuke e Naruto: "Ela É pior que a Tsunade."

Kagome: "Inner Kagome: EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! VIVA A APRESENTADORAAAA! VIVAAAAAA! ABRÃO O CHAMPAGNE! \o\o/o/" Que pena ó.ò...

Inu: KYKYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –chorando sobre o corpo-

99 por cento da platéia: EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! \o/

1 por cento: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ç.Ç

Isa! -se toca- Como eu me odeio... ç.ç

Todos: O.O?

Isa: Onde que vamos botar o corpo agora? Maldição.

Todos: -capotam-

Isa: Acho que estou quase arrependida Q.Q.

Sasuke: -faz sinais com as mãos e...- GOKAKYU NO JUTSU! (Jutsu bola de fogo!) –Inu yasha pula para longe e Kikyou é cremada sobrando só o pó- Assim está melhor? ¬¬

Inu: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ç.Ç

Isa: Eu te amo Sask Q.Q –abraça o braço dele e esfrega a cabeça em seu ombro-

Sakura: "Inner: MORRAAAAAAAAAA!! –olhar assassino-"

Sask: ¬¬.

Kagome: Deixa que eu cuido disso! –com aspirador de pó portátil suga os restos de barro queimados- E... –pega o saquinho do aspirador e joga no lixo- PRONTO! n.nb

Isa: -larga o Sask, momento divino com luzes e brilhos em volta- A dor... Se foi! Q.Q –ergue a mãos- Agora, eu sou uma nova mulher. Agora, eu sei que cumpri minha missão no mundo... Ó Deus... –ajoelha e com lágrimas nos olhos com profunda alegria- Muito obrigada... Q.Q Por esse sentimento de alegria e por essa benção... Meu dever... Foi cumprido. –com brilhos e luzes em volta, fecha os olhos e começa a chorar de emoção- Obrigada Ç.Ç.

Todos: O.O owwwwwwww.

Sasuke: ¬¬".

Isa: BOM! AGORA A VIDA SEGUE EM FRENTE! n.n –para de chorar num zaz de segundo e se levanta- Qual é a próxima pergunta? –sorriso 'Sou feliz!'- n.nb –fim do momento 'Vi Deus!' da apresentadora-

Todos: -capotam violentamente-!!!!!

**

* * *

****Patty Uchiha:**

**-Minha pergunta vai pro Sasuke: Sabia que você e a Hinata fazem um lindo casal nas fics:D**

Isa: EU SEI! SEU SEI! o/

Sasuke: O.O

Isa: caham, caham u.u... Quero dizer... É muito fofo u.u.

Sasuke: Eu não sabia o.o

Isa: Aproveitando que estou aqui... Eu estou fazendo uma fic SasuHina! Chama-se _With the eyes of the heart _(Com os olhos do coração) E está bombando! Quem quiser ler ta lá no meu perfil!

Sasuke: ¬¬.

_Em outro lugar..._

Hinata: Na-Na-Naruto-kun...

Naruto: Oi Hinata! Quer um pouco?! –oferece ramen-

Hinata: Hum, Errr, Um... N-Não, o-o-obrigada.

Naruto: O que quer Hinata?! –sorriso-

Hinata: Errrrrr... Ummmmm... E-E-Eu E-Eu te... –suando e mexendo nos dedos-

Eu te... EU TE!...

Neji: HINATA! Ò.Ó Fique longe desse imbecil!

Naruto: O QUEEEEE? Ò.Ó –abraça Hinata só para fazer ciúmes-

Hinata: X.X –ficou tão vermelha que desmaiou-

Naruto: -percebe- Hinata?

Neji e Naruto: HINATA! ÔoÔ –preocupados-

_Voltando..._

**-Pra Hinata: Não desmaie! Seja forte! Hinata, você ruleia TODAS! Você é melhor que todas as outras Ninjas!**

Isa: Sinto em dizer, mas foi tarde demais u.u.

Inu: Kagome! O que é 'ruleia'?

Kagome: u.u"

Kiba, Shino e Neji: NARUTO! VOCÊ VAI MORRER!

Naruto: -tremendo- C-calma pessoal, ela só desmaiou...

Trio 'Amamos a Hinata': POR SUA ESTUPIDA CAUSA! Ò.Ó

Isa: ... Mas, creio que se estivesse acordada ela agradeceria profundamente u.u.

**-Para todos: O que vocês acham sobre essas fics Yaois que fazem por aí? Acho que deveríamos matar todos que fazem isso. Quem quer? o.ov**

Isa, Sasuke, Naruto, Inu yasha e Neji: EU! ò.ól

Sasuke: É ridículo!

Gaara: -surge não sei da onde- É humilhante!

Itachi: -de repente- É repugnante!

Naruto: É COMO SE FOSSEMOS APENAS PERSONAGENS DE DESENHO ANIMADO!

Todos: ¬¬

Isa e Sasuke: Baka.

Inu yasha: Eu não sou daquele jeito! Ò.Ó Eu nunca faria aquilo com o maldito do

Sesshoumaru!

Isa: EU NÃO GOSTO DE YAOI! EU PREFIRO CASAIS HETEROS POR QUE ASSIM DÁ PRA SONHAR MAIS! Ò.Ó7

Gai e Lee: VIVA O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! Ò.-b

Todos: VIVA! Ò.Ó7

Isa: VIVA OS SONHOS!

Todos: VIVA!

Sasuke: VIVA A MORTE DOS YAOÍSTAS!

Todos: VIVA!

Naruto: VIVA!

Todos: VIVA!

Isa: GRITEM HOMENS! o/ -general-

Homens no local: NÃO SOMOS GAYS! –'sentido!'-

Isa: MAIS FORTE! o/

Homens no local: NÃO SOMOS GAYS!

Isa: MAIS FORTE! –gritando mais forte-

Homens no local: NÃO SOMOS GAYS CARAMBA! Ò.Ó

Isa: ISSO! AGORA... A DESTRUIÇÃO EM MASSA DE MAIS DE 80 POR CENTO DO FAN FICTION! MORTE Á ELES OU MORTE Á NÓS! Ò.Ó/

Homens no local: ISSO! Ò.Ó7

**

* * *

****MÃE DAS PERSONAGENS FEMININAS DO INU YASHA:**

**- SAKURA VC E MUITO CHATA , ATE O JAKEN E MENOS CHATO QUE VC , E PARA DE BATER NO POBRE NARUTO PARA DEFENDER O SAKUKE , SE NAO EU TE TRANSFORMO EM PUDIM AGNES...Ò.Ó**

Isa, Sasuke, Ino e platéia Anti-Saku: ISSO! o/

Sakura: Sask Q.Q...

Jaken?

Isa: SE VOCÊ BATER NA NARUTO DE NOVO EU TE MATO DE PORRRADA!

Sakura: Sask Q.Q...

Ino: -risada fina e antipática- NINGUÉM GOSTA DE VOCÊ TESTUDA! ;P VÃO TE TRANSFORMAR EM UM PUDIM!

Sakura: Inooo... Ò.Ó

Isa: A propósito... Dá para transformar algodão doce em pudim Agnes? Ô,Ô

Sasuke: Eu sei lá!

Isa: O que é um pudim Agnes?

Kakashi: É um pudim.

Isa: Isso eu sei, mas nunca ouvi falar de pudim de Agnes.

Kakashi: Eu também não o\

**-E SASUKE NUNCA MAIS AMEAÇE O SHIPPOU SE NAO EU TB TE TRANFORMO EM PUDIM...**

Shippou: Heeeeeeeee ;P

Sasuke: Quero ver se você consegue ¬¬.

Shippou: E EU AJUDO!

Sasuke: Ai que ela não vai conseguir mesmo fedelho ¬¬

Shippou: Grrrrrrrr! Ò.Ó –Inu yasha soca a cabeça do Shippou- AI! KAGOM... –Sasuke tampa a boca do Shippou e o amarra-

Inu: Comecei a gostar de vocês n.n

Sasuke: -olhar assassino- O que vamos fazer com ele? –sorri maleficamente-

Isa: Vamos jogar no Rio Tietê –sorri mostrando caninos afiados e um olhar diabólico- Ai não tem mais volta. HUHUHU.

**- E SHIPPOU: EU TE ADORO MEU BEBE... ( e ainda dizem que eu sou normal...¬¬ )**

Shippou: Hummmm! –olhos brilhando, quase chorando-

Trio: HUHUHUHU... –olhares diabólicos-

Shippou: Hummmm! –começa a chorar-

Isa: Jogaremos ele no Tietê...

Inu: Ele morrerá...

Sasuke: E nunca mais saberemos desse idiota.

Shippou: Hummmmmmmm. –Chorando desesperadamente-

Inu: Ué? Cadê a Kagome? Até agora eu não sentei l.l

Isa: É mesmooo o.o...

Sasuke: -joga o fedelho longe- O que é que tem?

Fedelho: HUMMMMMMM! –bate com a cabeça no chão e desmaia- X.X

Isa: Acho que ela foi procurar o Miroku.

Inu: -sai correndo em direção a escuridão- KAGOMEEEEEE! O.O

Kagome: O QUE FOI?! O.O

Inu: -para e olha para traz- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?! Ò.Ó

Kagome: No banheiro ù.u.

Inu: ù//u.

Kagome: Estou preocupada com o Miroku, acho que devemos procurá-lo.

Isa: Concordo, aproveitando que não tem mais perguntas...

Sasuke: Por mim tudo bem ¬¬...

Isa: VENHAM AQUI!

Todos: -se amontoam perto-?

Isa: Miroku sumiu e temos que encontra-lo! Nos separare-mos em equipes!

Time 1: Sango; Gai e Rock Lee!

Trio: EBA!

Time 2: Kiba; Shino e Hinata!

Time 3: Inu yasha; Kagome e Shippou!

Inu: Maldição ¬¬.

Time 4: Tsunade; Jiraya e Sakura!

Tsunade e Sakura: NANI?! Ò.Ó

E por ultimo: Eu; Sasuke e Naruto! Entendido?

Sakura: Por que eu não estou no mesmo time que o Sask?! Por que eu tenho que ir com o Ero-senin?! Ò.Ó O time 7 tem que se unir!

Isa: Porque EU não gosto de você, o SASK também não gosta de você e o NARUTO não vale como gente ¬¬.

Sakura: -mostra os punho com cara de 'vai encarar?!'- Grrrrrrr...

Isa: - 'modo morra vagabunda rosa chata!' ativado- PARTE PRA CIMA E VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS APARECE NO MEU PROGRAMA ALÉM DE ACABAR COMO A BARRENTA! –já com a metralhadora nas mãos-

Sakura: -saiu com o rabinho entre as pernas- "Inter Sakura: DA PROXIMA VOCÊ VAI TER! CHÁ! Ò.Ó9"

Kakashi: E eu? o\

Isa: Você, Neji, Diretor e Assistentes vão ficar aqui caso Miroku volte. Você tem o pergaminho dos cachorros que podem nos localizar. O Neji tem o Byakugan e pode nos achar em questão de minutos e o Diretor tem seus meios ¬¬.

Itachi: -da cabine- ¬¬v

Isa: Enquanto agente não volta (e nem a cerveja chega), vocês ficam aqui e divertem o publico E AI DE VOCÊS SE MEU IBOPE ABAIXAR Ò.Ó!

Kakashi, Neji e Diretor: ¬¬ (¬\) Ta.

Neji: E os outros? –aponta para os fofos e a coisa, Kouga e os mela cuecas e a quadrilha do Naraku-

Isa: Vocês cuidam deles. Parecem que não vão dar muito trabalho. –Kouga, Sesshy e mela cuecas: Jogando cartas; Naraku e cia.: Dormindo já que não tem nenhuma pergunta para eles u.u; Rin e Jaken: Brincando de casinha.-

Neji: ¬¬.

Isa: ENTÃO VAMOS?

Todos: SIM! –entram na escuridão do cenário-

Naruto: ATÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ n.nb.

_Com o maldito monge..._

Miroku: ESSA É A CASA DO TERROR! T.T –traumatizado-

Oroshi: MEU LINDO! IUHU! VEM COM O TITIO OROSHI, VEM! COELHINHO MIROKU, EU DEIXO VOCÊ SER O HOMEM! APAREÇA GOSTOSO! n.n

Miroku: -fica tremendo quietinho e escondido até Oroshimaru cair fora- "Ufa! Odeio esse lugar! Sangooooooooo T.T"

Oroshi: -agarra Miroku- ACHEI VOCÊ! n.n

Miroku: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –sai correndo deixando só fumaça para trás-

Oroshi: Está ficando interessante –sorri maleficamente-... OH! VOLTE AQUI MEU URSINHO MIROKU! -3-

_Voltando ao cenário inicial..._

Itachi: Como manteremos o Ibope sem apresentadora e sem convidados? Aquela baka ¬¬...

Tobi: CHÁ COMIGO! –sai da cabine-

Tobi: -no cenário já- TOCA DJ! –com um PENTE na mão-

_De mãos atadas._

_De pés descalços._

_Com vocês meu mundo andava de pernas pro ar!_

Povo: LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TESÃOOOOOOOO!

Itachi: Céus ¬¬.

_Nos bastidores..._

Kisame: -com um papel na mão- Agora olhando bem...

No papel: _Policia militar de Konoha._

_-foto do Óbito fazendo 'n.nb'-_

_Membro: Óbito Uchiha._

_BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA..._

Kisame: SÃO IDENTICOS! O.O –branco (ta difícil de imaginar xD)-

Tobi: As fãns me amam!

Kisame: O.O

Tobi: Que foi Kisame-sempai?

Kisame: O.O

_Com o time 'Fogo da Juventude'..._

Gai: ISSO!-intenso-

Sango: ISSO! –intenso-

Gai: ISSO! –mais intenso-

Sango: ISSO! –mais intenso ainda-

Lee: GAI-SENSEI, É UM ORGULHO SER SEU DICIPULO!

Gai e Sango: ISSO! –treinando a pronuncia da palavra 'ISSO!'-

Lee: Mas Gai-sensei, não deveríamos estar procurando o monge do outro elenco?

Gai: Lee, você tem toda razão! Como pude esquecer do meu dever?! Oh Lee! Eu te devo minha vida! –abraça Lee-

Sango: -abraça Lee- ISSO! Ç.Ç TE DEVEMOS NOSSAS VIDAS LEE!

Lee: -vermelho-

_Com o time da KIS ;D (Kagome, Inu yasha, Shippou)..._

Inu: -com uma mão na cintura e outra segurando uma corda que pendurava Shippou, que estava amordaçado e ainda desmaiado (para a tranqüilidade do Inu XD)- Onde será que estamos Kagome?

Kagome: Eu não sei, mas e o Shippou? Ele já acordou? ó.ò

Inu: Graças a Deus não ¬¬.

Kagome: Esse lugar dá um medo, né? –se aproxima do Inu yasha que cora-

Inu: ù//u Não se preocupe com nada Kagome! Você já sabe que vou te proteger!

Kagome: Obrigada Inu yasha –abraça o braço do Inu yasha-

Inu e Kagome: -vermelhos e com os corações acelerados-

_Com o Time Amamos animais..._

Hinata: AHHHH! A-A-A-ARANHAAAA!

Shino: -entra na frente da Hinata- ziuizizuziiziiiziizizuzazuzazuu. –a aranha vai embora-

Hinata: O que você falou para ela Shino-kun?

Shino: Só falei para ela ir embora. –Alguém toca no ombro do Shino dando-lhe um susto tão grande que desmaiou- AH!

Kiba: Ué? –olha o corpo de Shino no chão- O que ouve com o Shino?

Hinata: KI-Kiba-kun, você deu um susto enorme no Shino-kun ó.ò

Kiba: EBA! AGORA EU SOU O LIDER DESSA EQUIPE! o/

Akamaru: AU n.n!

Hinata: Va-vamos continuar a procura Kiba-kun.

Kiba: OK! –pega a mão da Hinata e sai andando deixando o corpo do Shino-

Hinata: E-E o Shino-kun?

Kiba: Ta ta ¬¬ -bota Shino nas costas-

Hinata: Ki-Kiba-kun...

Kiba: Hããã?!

_Com o SIN (Sasuke, Isa e Naruto)..._

Naruto: E ai... Nós já chegamos?

Sasuke: Não ¬¬.

Naruto: Nós já chegamos?

Sasuke: Sua vez de responder.

Isa: Não.

Naruto: Nós já chegamos?

Sasuke: Não.

Isa: "Nem acredito que a Sakura queria estar no meu... Hum, o que é aquilo?" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sasuke: Uma barata?

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –bula no colo da Isa-

Isa e Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sasuke: -pisa na barata- CRECK!

Isa e Naruto: AI! –arrepiam ao ouvir o som da morte da baratinha-

Isa: -tremendo- fez até barulho.

Naruto:-tremendo- Precisava ser tão cruel Sasuke?

Sasuke: ¬¬...

Naruto: Não tenha medo Isa-chan! Eu te protejo! –ainda no colo da apresentadora-

Creck...

Sasuke: O que foi isso?

Isa: Também ouvi. –morrendo de medo das expectativas- "Diz que não é o que eu to imaginando... Ç.Ç"

Naruto: N-NÃO SE PREOCUPEM! –salta do colo- EU SALAVAREI A TODOS NÓS!

-o chão embaixo de nossos pés desaba-

Isa e Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! \QoQ/

Sasuke: -'grudado' na parede, segura o pulso da apresentadora-

Isa: Te amo. \Q.Q

Naruto: -gruda no meu tornozelo- "MERDA SASUKE! POR QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE É O HERÓI?!" Ò.Ó.

Sasuke: O que deu em você para comprar um cenário tão grande? ò.ó

Isa: Foi o Itachi! Q.Q

_Flash Back..._

Vendedora: Sejam bem vindos à loja de cenários 'Image'-(Foi a primeira coisa que li já que estava sem idéias XD)- n.n

Itachi e Isa: Bom dia. –Isa boceja-

Itachi: Estamos querendo providenciar um cenário para nosso programa. Queremos algo pratico e barato.

Isa: "Uaaaaaaa! Que sono -.- Por que fazer compras assim me dão sono?" –boceja-

Vendedora: Vocês... São um casal?

Isa: -no mundo da lua- "Que sonooooooooo -.- –boceja-"

Itachi: Somos sim. É aniversário dela. –põe a mão no meu ombro- u/.\u –(Táticas de conseguir desconto do Ita-chan on! XD)-

Vendedora: AH! Acho que tenho algo perfeito para vocês! Me acompanhem por favor!

Itachi: -arrasta Isa-

Isa: -boceja- "Que sonooooooo, quero minha cama! Quero cenas eróticas! Quero chocolateeeee. Que sonoooooooo ç.ç" –mundo da lua total (por mais incrível que pareça eu sou assim ¬¬")-

Vendedora: Aqui está! Cenário 164 está na promoção. Vem com lado obscuro com cobras, aranhas, ratos e armadilhas, areia movediça, além da sala de massagem e tudo por R$300, 50!

Itachi: Teremos problemas com o Ibama? –(acho que ratos, aranhas venenosas e cobras peçonhentas são protegidos pelo Ibama u.u)-

Vendedora: Não. Aqui é todo dentro da lei n.n!

Itachi: O que achou desse querida?! o/.\o

Isa: -sai do transe- Hã?! Ah! –olha a parte pura do cenário- É LINDO! PERFEITO! Vamos levar!

Itachi: Vamos levar u/.\u.

XxX

Vendedora: Ótimo! Aqui está o mapa do seu novo cenário! Estará entregue até terça!

Itachi: -pega mapa- Muito obrigado. Vamos?

Isa: Vamos! –Itachi põe o mapa no bolso da calça e saímos de mãos dadas-

_Flash Back off..._

Sasuke: TEM UM MAPA?!

Naruto: CASAL?!

Isa: Culpa do Itachi ç.ç –os três já fora do buraco e sentado no chão-

Sasuke: Ok! Mas onde está o mapa?!

Isa: Er...

_Com Ita-kun..._

Itachi: Uh? O que é isso? –pega o mapa-

Tobi: E ENTÃO ITACHI-SEMPAI?! O QUE ACHOU DA MINHA MUSICA?! õ/

Itachi: ... –olha o mapa-... –Olha o Tobi-... –sorri- Quer mesmo saber?... MAU GAROTO! TOBI MAU CRIADO! CHÔ CHÔ CHÔ! TOBI MAU CRIADO! –vai batendo o jornal na palma da mão fazendo sons altos-

Tobi: Itachi-Sempaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ç.Ç –sai correndo da sala e fecha a porta-

Itachi: -volta a sua mesa e senta-se- Você foi bem útil... Uh? Mapa do cena... Não acredito. Aquela baka...

_Voltando..._

Sasuke: Baka ¬¬

Isa: Eu seiiiiii ç.ç

Naruto: Hehehehe! Queria saber quem será o pobre coitado a cair na areia movediça!

_Com Kiba, Hina e Shino..._

Hinata: KI-Kiba-kun...

Kiba: Hããã? –olha para trás-

Hinata: Se-Seus p-p-p-pés!

Kiba: -Olha para baixo- AREIA MOVEDIÇA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ºOº

_Voltando..._

Isa: Ouviram alguma coisa?

Sasuke: Não.

Naruto: Deixa pra lá! Deve ser coisa desse cenário diabólico!

Sasuke: -se levanta- Vamos continuar.

Isa, Naruto: Sim.

_Na parte pura do cenário..._

Itachi: Kakashi, conte-nos como é se casar e como é ter que conviver com o praga do Naruto e o mimado do Sasuke. –(Perguntas para manter o Ibope do Ita-chan! XD)-

Kakashi: Estou noivo? o\

Itachi: Esquece... Como é lidar com o pra...

Kakashi: -lendo (Como eu odeio esse livro ¬¬)-n\

Itachi: Maldito. –resmunga umas maldições bem baixinho-

Tobi: -de repente- ISSO É OFERECIMENTO DO NOSSO PATROCINADOR TABAJARA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA... Diretor... É tem uma pagina inteirinha só de 'RA', preciso mesmo falar tudo isso? õ,o

Itachi: Tobi seu jumento, não sabe que isso é só eco? ¬/.\¬

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! õ/ ISSO É OFERECIMENTO DO NOSSO PATROCINADOR AS INDÚSTRIAS TABAJARA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA E MAIS UMA PAGINA DE ECO! n.n

_Silêncio por 1 minuto..._

Kakashi: huhuhu n\ -ainda lendo ¬¬-

Itachi: -olha tudo irritado- "Eu não mereço..." Cadê a Isabelle?

Tobi: Procurando o monge chamado Miroku! n.n

Itachi: "Preciso de diversão. Já sei! Matar meu clã!" Cadê o Sasuke? ¬/.\¬

Tobi: Procurando o monge chamado Miroku junto da Isa-chan! n.n

_Silêncio... (por míseros 2 segundos XD)_

Itachi: QUE MATE O INFELIZ DO MONGE E A TRAGÃO DE VOLTA! Ò.Ó "NÃO VOU FICAR AQUI COM ESSE IDIOTAS!"

Tobi: M-mas –tremendo- N-Não sabemos on-onde a-a-a-a I-I...

Neji: "Ta pior que a Hinata ¬¬"

Itachi: QUE SE FODA A LOCALIZAÇÃO DELA! A TRGÃO AQUI AGORA MESMO!

Tobi: M-Mas...

Itachi: DÊEM UM JEITO NESSA PORRA AGORA MESMO OU EU MATO A TODOS! Ò.Ó

Neji: "Isabelle não comentou que o jeito do Itachi era mandar os outros darem um jeito" ¬¬...

Itachi: Cego, traga-me um café ù/.\u!

Neji: Ta falando comigo ò.ó?

Itachi: Não, com o ser a sua esquerda.

Neji: -vira o rosto para a esquerda- EI! NÃO TEM NINGUÉM AQUI! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Então vai você mesmo! ù/.\u

_Com Tsunade, Sakura e Jiraya..._

Tsunade e Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritos de fúria, socam o Jiraya ao mesmo tempo-

Jiraya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –pula longe-

Tsunade e Sakura: Hum! Ù.Ú

_Com Jiraya..._

Jiraya: -cai em algo- Huuuuuu, quase! "A Tsunade está pior que nunca e arranjou uma boa aprendiz u.u"

Oroshimaru: -segurando Jiraya que caiu nos braços do mesmo- EBA! PREMIO DE CONSOLAÇÃO! n.n

Jiraya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ºOº -sai correndo-

Oroshimaru: Por que será que todos fogem de mim? ó.õ Sou tãoooo só ú.u snif, snif... URSINHO MIRUKUUUUUUU VEM CÁ LINDINHO! e.e VEM CÁ ME CONSOLAAAAAAAAR...

_Com Tsunade e Sakura..._

Tsunade: Sakê vale mais do que 100 cirurgias de silicone u.u, mas se quiser peitos como os meus... ROUBE! e.e

Sakura: -com bloquinho na mão- SIM TSUNADE-SAMA n.n7! Mas... Como eu roubo? ó.ô

Tsunade: Mate! Ou melhor... Faça um transplante! e.e

Sakura: Eh. o.o

VRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM –algo passou correndo em frente as duas-

Sakura: O que foi isso? O.o

Tsunade: -com o cabelo todo bagunçado com o vento- SEJA QUEM FOR VAI PAGAR CARO! Ò.Ó –olha para o ser atrás da fumaça- JI-RA-Y-AAAAAAA! Ò.Ó –vermelha de raiva, com cara de 'vou matar um!'-

Jiraya: T.T –começa a chorar e em seguida é espancado pela Tsunade-

_Com... PERAI! MIROKU?! SÉRIO?! AONDE?! O.O_

Miroku: Sango! Sango! SANGO, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?!

Sango: EU ESTOU AQUI! –correndo em lágrimas em direção ao Miroku- OH, MIROKU! VOCÊ ME DEIXOU TÃO PREOCUPADA! –o abraça e chora desesperadamente-

Miroku: SANGO! –a braça forte- Você... Quer casar comigo? Eu juro... Pela minha morte não te botar chifre outra vez! Ú.u

Sango: Hehehe –risada maligna- Você caiu direitinho Miroku – e Sango mostra que na verdade era o Shippou!- AGORA VOCÊ NÃO ESCAPA! Ò.Ó

Inu yasha: AHHHHHHHHH! –pula encima do Miroku derrubando-o no chão- AGORA VOCÊ NÃO ESCAPA SEU CRETINO! –o amarra completamente-

Miroku: -amarrado como bezerro em competição XD- TxT Hummmmmm.

Inu yasha: -pega a corda e vai arrastando um Miroku amordaçado- Vamos logo Feh! Ò.Ó To cansado desse lugar!

Shippou: Kagome! Eu agi muito bem, não agi? –pula no colo da Kagome-

Kagome: Claro que sim Shippou! Você e o Inu yasha agiram perfeitamente n.n!

Inu yasha: -fica vermelho- ù//ú

_Na parte pura do cenário..._

Inu: CHEGAMOS! Ù.Ú

Sesshoumaru: Bem que podia ter ficado por lá ¬¬

Kouga: -de repente aparece abraçado na Kagome- Kagome! Você está bem? Esse cachorro fedido não fez nada com você? Não tenha medo de falar, se sim, EU O MATO AGORA! Ò.Ó –rosna pro Inu yasha com Kagome em seus braços -(Uau que fofo! n.n)-

Kagome: n.n" hehehe.

Inu: LARGA DA MINHA KAGOME! Ò.Ó

Kakashi: -chega perto- Então esse era o monge sumido... Onde estão os outros times? ¬\

Inu: EU SEI LÁ! –vai se sentar no sofá deixando Miroku amordaçado por lá mesmo-

Itachi: -chega segurando/arrastando Deidara pelos cabelos- ONDE ESTÁ A APRESENTADORA? Ò.Ó

Inu: EU SEI LÁ! Ò.Ó

Deidara: T.T Aiiiii.

Itachi: -levanta Deidara, encarando-o- Você e Tobi vão trás do resto, entendido Deidara? –Sharigan muda-

Deidara: -chorando de medo- ENTENDIDO! VAMOS TOBI! –pega Tobi que estava desmaiado no chão (por culpa do Itachi) pela gola da blusa-

Itachi: -plim!- Pronto. û/.\û –limpa as mãos e vai embora calmamente até sua confortável cabine-

Todos: O.O ( O\ )

Shippou: ... O que houve aqui?

_Com Sakura, Tsunade e Jiraya..._

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, acho melhor voltarmos.

Tsunade: Com toda certeza Sakura u.u

Oroshimaru: Uéééé não achei o Miroku. –agarrado no quadril do Jiraya que arrastava o mesmo (Titio safadoooo xD)-

Jiraya: SAI DE MIAM OROSHIMARU! Ò.Ó VÁ PARA AS CHAMAS QUE É O SEU LUGAR!

Tsunade: E pensar que eu já estive afim dele u.u"

Sakura: -gota enorme-

_Na parte pura de cenário..._

Tsunade: Ohayo! –surge com pose de responsável-

Sakura: Olá n.n!

Jiraya: Chegamos ¬¬

Oroshimaru: URSINHO MIROKU! –sai correndo e abraça Miroku amordaçado (ô dó XD)-

Itachi: "Onde está o resto que não chega?" –coça cabeça-

_Com Eu e os gatinhos! ;D..._

Naruto: -tremendo- "É impressão minha ou os corredores estão cada vez mais assustadores?"

Sasuke: Está com medo? –sorriso triunfante-

Naruto: EU NÃO TEME! Ò.Ó

Isa: Parem de brigaaaaaaar T-T"

Sasuke e Naruto: -ficam quietos-

Isa: Ufa n.n.

Sasuke: "Onde está a maldita saída?" ¬¬ -continuam a andar com Sasuke na frente e o resto em passos iguais-

Isa: "Hum?" –sente algo sobre seus pés- "O que foi isso?" –o chão começa a se abrir entre o espaço entre os bakas e Sasuke e uma criatura de terra sai do buraco-

Criatura: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA \ºwº/

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! \ºOº/ -pula no meu colo-

Sasuke: -atrás do bicho toma um susto e saca sua espada-

Isa: AHHHH! –leva um super susto que quase que não deixa o Naruto cair-

Criatura: AHHHHHHHHHHH! ºOº

Criatura -com outra voz-: LARGA DE MIM TOBI! Ò.Ó –um pouco da terra sai revelando ser Tobi pendurado (de medo) no Deidara-

Tobi: MA-mas ele gritaram e assustaram o Tobi Deidara-sempai! ó.ò

Sasuke: Pfffff ù.u –suspira e guarda sua espada-

Naruto: Ufaaaa. Pode me largar agora Isa-chan n.n, Isa-chan? O.O

Isa: º º...

Sasuke?

Deidara: Que foi, hn? l.\l

Isa: -abaixa o rosto-...

Naruto: Isa-chan? l.l

Isa: MORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –larga Naruto no ar, fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão e pula no pescoço do Deidara derrubando-o – MORRA SEU INFELIZ, FILHO DA P---, MALDITO! –começa a socar o Deidara sem dó nem piedade- MORRA, MORRA, MORRA, MORRA, MORRAAAAAAAAA!

Tobi: DEIDARA-SEMPAI! ºOº

Naruto: -horrorizado. Começa a tremer (de novo -.-)-

Sasuke: -sem reação-

Deidara: To...biii... Me ajudaaaa.

Tobi: TA MALUCO?! EU NÃO QUERO APANHAR NÃO! –se afasta-

Sasuke: -gota-

Isa: POR QUE –bate- VOCÊ –bate mais forte- NÃO –bate mais forte ainda- MORREEE? –Deidara desmaia e ela continua batendo-

Tobi: Deidara-sempaiiiii T.T

_Minutos depois..._

Isa: Ahhhh, estou tão calma agora n.n.

Sasuke: Depois de espanca alguém, até eu me acalmaria ¬¬

Isa: Será que o Deidara já está bem? Queria me desculpar por ter feito aquilo ó.o –olha para Tobi que arrastava Deidara pelos pés-

Tobi: Se preocupa não Isa-chan Deidara-sempai tem um boa alma e tenho certeza que ele vai te perdoar imediatamente n.n

Isa: -suspira- Assim fico mais aliviada n.n

Sasuke: Mas quem mandou vocês aqui? –olhou para atrás encarando Tobi-

Tobi: Foi o Itachi-sempai! Ele nos mandou procurar por você, Isa-chan, e o outros times n.n

Sasuke: Hum. –voltou a andar para frente- ¬¬

Isa: Ele está segurando as pontas direitinho programa? n.n

Tobi: QUE NADA! Ele não moveu um músculo para o programa prosperar, eu tive que subir no palco, enfrentar minha timidez e cantar!

Isa: º º... "Meu Ibope..." MEU IBOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! \ºOº –sai correndo (pra saída) tão rápido que o cabelo de todos se desarrumaram-

_Na parte pura do cenário..._

Inu yasha: QUE BARULHEIRA É ESSA?!

Kakashi: 1, 2, 3 e...

Isa: MEU IBOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE \Q.Q! –chega no cenário- Arf, arf, arf... –se inclina, tocando os joelhos, suada, toda de desarrumada, em busca de recuperar o ar-

Meu... Ibope... Meu... Arf... Ibope... –ajoelha no chão, ainda recuperando o ar-

Sasuke: Ela achou o caminho rápido ¬¬

Sakura: Sasuke-kunnnnn! –tenta abraça-lo, mas ele desvia-

Naruto: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ESTAMOS DE VOLTAAAAA! –chorando de emoção-

DETTEBAYO! –se agacha do meu lado para recuperar o ar também- Isa-chan nós conseguimos! –abraça-

Isa: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! \o\ -abraça Naruto-

Kakashi: Foi tão ruim assim?

Sasuke: Foi um inferno ¬¬.

Kakashi: "To vendo ¬¬"

Inu: Nem é tão ruim assim o outro lado ¬¬

Naruto: CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Tobi, o que aconteceu com o Deidara?

Tobi: Ele...

Isa: To feliz em te ver também, ta? Ò.Ó

Itachi: Alguém te perguntou alguma coisa?

Isa: Se não quiser acabar como ele é melhor você calar essa boca! Ò.Ó

Itachi: ... ¬/.\¬

Naruto: Ca-calma Isa-chan n.n"

Kagome: Quer um chá? n.n

Isa: Não. Obrigada. n.n

Naruto: Eu quero Ramen! o/

Kagome: Vou buscar n.n!

Isa: Sem mais delongaaas...

* * *

**Inuninha:**

**-****1ªpergunta: Sasuke, vc esta triste por perder o seu dobe para a Kirara?**

Sasuke: Não u.u

Naruto: Por que ele ficaria dettebayo? l.l

Kirara: -pula no colo de Naruto (me separando dele) e se esfrega em seu peito- Meow n.n

Sasuke: A única que não quer perder o Naruto é a Kirara u.u

Kirara: -olha para apresentadora e lê arranha a perna-

Isa: Ai! Vou sair daqui vai! –vai pra perto do Sasuke e do Kakashi-

Naruto: Na, não, não me abandone Isa-chan \ºOº –Kirara não desgruda do Naruto-

Kagome: Volteiiii! Kirara solte do Naruto agora! –Kirara não obedece- Kiraraaaa Ò.Ó

Kirara: -desgruda do Naruto e vai com a Kagome- ú.u

**-2ª: Orochimaru, vc esta tendo um kso com o miroku? Miroku por favor diga se ele falou a vdd. u.u**

Oroshimaru: SIM! n.n

Miroku: Nãooooo T.T

Time Gai: CHEGAMOS! n.nb

Miroku: Sangooooo T.T/

Sango: Quem é você o.o?

Todos: O.O

Miroku: Sango! Sou eu, Miroku! O monge pervertido! Você não se lembra? TOT

Sango: Errr... Não l.l. Deveria me lembrar?

Miroku: T.T

Oroshimaru: -aperta Miroku mais ainda-

**-3ª: Itachi, no fundo vc ama o seu irmão não é?? Amor de irmão é claro, não seja malicioso.**

Itachi: É claro que amo meu irmão! Você acha que o deixei vivo por quê?

Sasuke: Para na velhice ter alguém para bancar suas contas? Não se preocupe. Eu te mato até lá seu cretino. –olhar maligno-

Itachi: -olhar diabólico- Eu também te amo. –os dois ficam se encarando intensamente-

Naruto e Isa: Glup! O O

Inu yasha: Feh! ¬¬x

Kagome: n.n' "Essa cena não me é estranha..."

Sasuke: Você matou o nosso clã.

Itachi: Mas te deixei vivo.

Sasuke: Você destruiu minha vida. –muda Sharigan-

Itachi: Você tem uma divida comigo. –muda Sharigan-

Sasuke: Não vou cumpri-la. Vou matar-te. –saca a espada-

Isa: -entra no meio dos dois- Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeem sangue não meu cenário, sim?! n.n" Sasuke! – segura seus ombros. O vira e o empurra até o sofá- Por que não senta um pouquinho? Você está tão tenso! Diretor! –vai até o Itachi- Que tal voltar para sua cabine? n.n" –empurra Itachi até a saída do cenário-

Itachi: Pa-Pare de me empurrar! – não para-

Isa: Vai com Deus! n.n/ –volta-

Itachi: -vai para sua cabine-

Isa: -volta e senta no sofá junto de Sasuke e Inu yasha- Ufaaaaaaaaa –toda acabada-

n.n"

Inu yasha: Esse pessoal do outro elenco é muito irritado! Já ta dando nos nervos esse bando de gente escandalosa! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Eu que o diga ¬¬.

Isa: Inu yasha você vai o mesmo e até pior com o Sesshoumaru ò.o

Sesshoumaru: Mas no meu caso. Inu yahsa é fraco e inútil e eu sempre vou vence-lo –olhar frio (mais frio que o normal, Sesshoumaru é frio por natureza)-

Inu: O QUEEEEEEE?! REPITA SER FOR HOMEM SEU MALDITO! Ò.Ó

Sesshoumaru: Não. Não repito por que eu não sou homem, sou um youkai. Ao contrário de você meu irmão. –Sesshoumaru fica cara-a-cara com Inu yasha, encarando-o e sua mão começa a ficar verde ara iniciar o ataque-

Inu yasha: -encara Sesshoumaru- Seu MALDITO!

Isa: O que fazer nessas horas? Tão querendo sujar meu cenário com sangue de todo o jeito! ç.ç

Sasuke: Ignore ¬¬

Naruto: É isso que você faz comigo?!

Sasuke: Não é obvio? ¬¬

Naruto: Isa-channnnnnnn... ç.ç –abraça-

Isa: Narutoooooooo ç.ç –abraça-

Sasuke: Você nem sabe por onde isso passou e já vai abraçando? ¬¬

**-4ªIsa (posso te chamar assim?), qual o seu MSN??**

Isa: O.O?

Sasuke: Nesse programa tem pergunta para todos, menos para o elenco inicial ¬¬.

Naruto: Não tem pergunta pra mimmmm T.T

Isa: Bem... Para começar... Pode me chamar assim, sim! n.n

Naruto: OU ISA-CHAN! n.nv

Isa: Não! Só você me chama assim Naruto! Ò.Ó

Naruto: EBA!

Sasuke: Caham, voltando ù.u...

Isa: AH SIM! Meu MSN é... -corta o som- ... estou esperando n.n/

_Na cabine do Diretor XD..._

Itachi: -dormindo- ... (obs.: Itachi não ronca! Itachi é um Uchiha e não ronca!) –escorrega, aberta acidentalmente o botão de desligar o som e acaba de bunda no chão-- AHHHHHHH! Que susto! O/.\O–se apóia na mesa e levanta- Oh! Eu desliguei o som! –liga novamente- Pronto. Bem... Agora de volta ao meu assunto importante... –volta a dormir-

_Voltando..._

Naruto: Quero ramem de porco:D

Isa: Mas você acabou de comer! o.o

Naruto: Ramem pode ser comido a qualquer hora do dia! É que nem chiclete! ;D

Isa: Naruto... Chiclete não se come, se mastiga... –sorri assustada-

Inu yasha: MESMO? –põe uma das mãos no pescoço-

Naruto: Eu como normalmente o.o.

Sasuke: Por isso que toda vez que você 'come' chiclete você vai parar no hospital ¬¬.

Naruto: Ahhhhhhh.

Sesshoumaru: Inu yasha, não me diga que você engole o chiclete ¬¬

Inu yasha: É CLARO QUE NÃO! Ò.Ó

Kagome: n.n"

_Flash Back..._

Inu: Kagome! Que é essa pastinha rosa que você me deu para comer?! Ò.Ó Assim eu morro de fome!

Kagome: É chiclete Inu yasha e é só para enganar o estômago até chegarmos na próxima aldeia n.n. –continua andando com Miroku, Sango e Shippou que mastigavam seus chicletes felizes-

Inu: Então ta! –mastiga, engole o chiclete, se levanta e apressa os passo para acompanhar o grupo- Kagome! Isso tem gosto de morango! Como pode?

Kagome: Isso porque o sabor dele é artificial n.n –faz uma bola com o chiclete-

Inu: O QUE É ISSO?

Kagome: Ahhh é uma bola que você faz como chiclete! –a bola estoura- o.n

Inu: Como se faz?

Kagome: -entrega um pacotinho para o Inu yasha e explica como se faz- Vai treinando com esse até conseguir! n.n

Inu: -pega o primeiro chiclete e antes de por ele na boca o esmaga, formando uma bola, o coloca na boca e começa a fazer o processo que Kagome explicou, mas a bola não sai e ele acaba engolindo o chiclete e assim foi até finalmente conseguir (lá no ultimo chiclete) fazer a bola. Então engole o ultimo chiclete do saquinho que Kagome lhe dera-

_Fim do Flash..._

**- Manda um bjx para o Sasuke, para o Inu, Naruto, Kakashi e Miroku!**

Isa: -olha pros garotos e cora- O//O

Miroku: EU ACEITO! n.n –não deixando de ser pervertido-

Oroshimaru: Não aceito traição na minha frente! Ò.Ó

Miroku: -se vira- Agora eu aceito mais ainda! E para completar eu quero um abraço forte para o sentimento ir lá no fundo n.n!

Isa: ¬///¬

Sakura: NANIIII? Ò.Ó –espumando de raiva-

Tsunade: -suspira- "Pobre menina ¬¬ ela devia é aproveitar!" Comece logo! –empurrãozinho (zão! Ò.O Eu to quase morrendo do coração!)-

Naruto: Vou primeiro ;D –me beija na bochecha- Agora retribua! n.n

Isa: -Retribui-

Naruto: Muito bom Isa-chan! n.n

Isa: -fica mais corada ainda-

Tsunade: Não tinha que ser naquela ordem?

Naruto: EBA! ENTÃO EU GANHO DOIS:D

Tsunade: Não. Agora que já começou vai até o final!

Naruto: ò.o Ah!

Tsunade: Próximo! Ò.O

Isa: "Acaba logo! Ó//Ò Inner Isa: ACABA NÃO!–hemorragia nazal-" hmmm O//O –nervosa-

Inu: Tsc! –se agacha na minha frente com o rosto inclinado de lado, mostrando a bochecha-

Isa: "INU YASHA?! PUTS MEU! EU ADORO ELE DESDE QUE ERA CRIANÇA! NÃO ACREDITO! O//O Inner Isa: Minha filha, CÊ TA PIOR QUE A HINATA! Ò//Ó BEIJA LOGO!" –beija a bochecha do Inu yasha que levanta e se senta do lado da Kagome- Doeu? NÃO! Então para com esse nervosismo e acaba logo com isso! Ò.Ó

Kagome: Senta! n.n –Inu yasha cai de cara no chão- Não liga para ele não, ta? n.nb

Tsunade: Próximo!

Miroku: Eu! n.n/

Oroshimaru: Ò.Ó –encarando a apresentadora como se fosse mata-la-

Miroku: Mas eu quero com um abraço! –estende as mãos e me abraça-

Isa: -começa a tremer, mas beija a bochecha do Miroku-

Oroshimaru: ESSE ABRAÇO JÁ DEMOROU DEMAIS! –puxa Miroku pela gola da camisa- VAMOS LOGO, antes que você queira ferir a integridade dessa garota! Ò.Ó –afastam-se-

Miroku: ç.ç

Isa: To-to a-até tre - tremendo... –olha para a mão tremula-

Tsunade: PRÓXIMO!

_Silencio..._

Isa: "Sou tão feia assim? T-T Inner: QUE VENHA O PROXIMA LOGO PLEASEEEEE n.n!"

Tsunade: Sasuke ou Kakashi? Ah! Que venha o melhor! ù.u

Sasuke e Kakashi: -dão um passo para frente-

Isa: O//O!!! "TSUNADE-SAMA! Ó//Ò Inner Isa: VIVA-TE \o\o//o/"

Tsunade: Então Isabelle, o que decide?

Sakura: "É OBVIO QUE O SASUKE-KUN É MELHOR! MAS SE ELA SE ATREVER A BEIJA-LO PRIMEIROOO... CHÁ! ACABO COM A RAÇA DELA! Ò.Ó" Vai primeiro Kakashi-sensei n.n

Isa: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ºOº O QUE EU FAÇO?! O QUE EU FAÇO?! O QUE EU FAÇOOOOO?!" Já sei! Vamos para as próximas perguntas! ºoº/ E eu fico devendo o beijo, beleza?!

Tsunade: Está bem. Mas até o final da fic você terá que beija-los! É seu compromisso com o publico dessa fic! Ò.Ó

Isa: Taaaa o//ò "Até lá em entro em coma huahaha! –risada maligna-"

* * *

**Mayara Higurashe:**

**- Pergunta pra Kagome: Já q vc está com o Sesshy-sama, vou roubar o Inu-kun pra mim, tudo bem? Eu só não tinha pego ele pra mim em consideração a vc, mas já que agora vc está com o Sesshy, o Inu é meu! (insira risada maligna aki (obs da Isa.: Sem imaginação para risada maligna -.-))**

Kouga: VAI COM DEUS! –empurra Inu yasha para a saída-

Inu: EU NÃO! Ò.Ó –se agarra na Kagome- E MINHA KAGOME NÃO É DO SESSHOUMARU! Ò.Ó

Sesshoumaru: -de repente abraça Kagome com seu único braço- Quem disse?

Kagome: -suando, afinal... tinham TRÊS grudados nela!- Errrr... –desmaia-

Kouga e Inu yasha: KAGOME! OoO

Sesshoumaru: -some-

**- Pergunta pra Sango: Vc ta com o Gai só pra irritar o Miroku ou vc se cansou da "taradisse" desse monge?**

Sango: -abraçada ao Gai- Estou com ele porque o amo. Ele me ensinou o que é a juventude, o amor e coisas a mais e.e...

Miroku: Coisas a mais? i.i

Sango: Comecei a gostar de ramen n//n

Lee: Gai-sensei! Você é 10!

Gai: SIM! O.-b

Sango: Hahaha n.n e ele é engraçado! Amo homens que me façam rir!

Isa: Não sei o porquê, mas acho que estamos nos esquecendo de alguém é.ê...

_Com Kiba ( e Akamaru), Shino e Hinata..._

Shino: -já acordado, mas todo suado- Você só me dão problemas ò-ó

Hinata: O - Obrigada Shino-kun –toda suada e cansada-

Kiba: Tsc! Desculpa! Ò.ó... Mas eu poderia muito bem ter tirado todo mundo dessa!

Shino: Sei. –chega inseto e pousa na mão do Shino- A saída é por ali. –dá um passo-

Time: -cai num buraco enorme-

**Continua...**

* * *

Acho que compensei bem a demora... O QUE?! 15 PAGINAS DO WORD?! OoO Escrevi tudo isso?! Nossa! 


End file.
